<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ronin by Hexenbane77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048336">Ronin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexenbane77/pseuds/Hexenbane77'>Hexenbane77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hacking, References to Drugs, Revenge, Violence, We'll see what happens - Freeform, Weapons, and how does all this end, and many other things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexenbane77/pseuds/Hexenbane77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I witnessed how they humiliated him and called him a traitor, how they cut off his little finger that stigmatized him before the world as such, how he was treated and discarded as garbage and what is worse with the help of some members of our own clan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How did it all begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>About Rukia and Ichigo being Yakuza...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I witnessed how they humiliated him and called him a traitor, how they cut off his little finger that stigmatized him before the world as such, how he was treated and discarded as garbage and what is worse with the help of some members of our own clan.</p><p>I also witnessed how all that was not enough for them, I saw how they ended everything related to the Kuchiki clan. They didn't want threats to their business, so I witnessed how one by one my clan members and my family were killed leaving me and my father in the end just to show Byakuya Kuchiki who now belonged to power.</p><p>The Hollow World clan was in charge of ending everything that mattered to me and Susuke Aizen, his new Kumicho, was in charge of delivering the last blow, executing nothing more and nothing less than Byakuya Kuchiki my father, but first I would make him look how they tortured and killed their greatest pride and for this Aizen appointed Gin Ichimaru a man known for his cruelty in torture methods.</p><p>As I was looking for a way to free myself from my captors, Ichimaru started to move towards where I was and when I saw impatience play across his face, it was clear that he couldn't wait to unleash his sadism and promptly indicated to the men who held me to approach him and without further ado he tied my hands and feet and he lay me on a table, fear seizes me, I knew what was coming, however I did my best not to show it to them, to make them see that despite the circumstances in which I find myself they have no power over me, that I would die with my pride intact, after all I am a Kuchiki.</p><p>Thrown and tied on the table destined for my torture, I saw how Ichimaru with his snake eyes and his sadistic smile approached me and without any contemplation he covers my nose and introduces a piece of metal in my mouth to prevent me from closing it . Then he started pouring water down my throat, the choking sensation was painful, my body began to convulse trying to find some way to breathe. Once satisfied, Ichimaru went on to use another of his preferred torture methods, the Falka, which consisted of hitting the soles of the feet with a stick, he approached me and ordered his men to grab my legs so that my feet were in front of him, after achieving the desired angle they joined and tied my legs so that my feet were in the air and he began to hit them with the stick, this caused me hellish pain due to the continuity of the blows, blow after blow I felt the pain travels through my body until it reaches the base of my brain. Blow after blow, Ichimaru's satisfaction with a job well done was almost orgasmic.</p><p><br/>Physically exhausted and about to lose consciousness from the pain he felt, Ichimaru with that sadistic smile that identified him approached me and showed me his most precious instrument of torture, the Venetian pear, a piece of metal in the shape of a pear fragmented into vertical pieces that extended and entered the vaginal cavity, my fear increased, I could hear my heart beat at high speed and he knew it Ichimaru knew it, he laughed when he saw the fear flash in my eyes and although he was sure that I was aware of how the instrument worked in his hands, to torture me even more he went on to explain what he was going to do with it.</p><p>"This my dear girl is the Venetian pear and what I am going to do with it is to insert it into your vagina and through this screw I am going to expand it - she told me while admiring the object in her hands, then she looked at me - I hope you are a virgin because it would make me very happy to know that I had the honor of snatching such a precious treasure from you, hearing you scream my name while I do it, ohhh my girl I assure you that I will take care that the pain you feel is unbearable and that you feel how I tear you inside "</p><p>In a corner of that dimly lit room, seriously injured and heavily held Byakuya Kuchiki hears what Ichimaru was trying to do to his daughter and that was more than enough for him to take the last of his strength and show once again why they were Once a feared Kumicho faced those who were holding him, he took from the table one of the mallets that Ichimaru had in his collection and taking him by surprise, he hit his knees and when he fell, he crushed one of his hands, he quickly released his daughter and like they could, they both left the room.</p><p>My father knew that they did not have much time and when they reached a certain part of the house, he turned to me and showed me how to get to one of the secret passages that he ordered to build, he asked me to run and not stop, he made me promise that I would live for him, for Hisana, and that was the last I heard from my father and the last time I saw him.</p><p>As I was able to get out of there, the pain I felt in my body, in my lungs and in my bleeding feet was unbearable and almost did not allow me to fulfill the promise I made to my father and the promise I made to myself: to take revenge. for what they did to me, my family and destroy Sosuke Aizen.</p><p>I had to stay alive, I had to find a way to get to him and for this I had to urgently attend to my feet so as not to leave traces in my flight, I almost died when I sell them with part of my clothes, I felt that for each step I was walking on broken glass, I do not know how long or when I left the property where my whole world fell apart but what I was sure of was that I had to move on and how could I got to an alley where I fell and tried to calm down a little, forget the pain that tortured me and clear my mind a bit to plan the next steps to take, I had to do it, I knew how well my father had trained me, he took care of preparing me both physically and psychologically to face this type situations, because taking into account who we were and the type of organization to which we belonged, I saw the need to do so.</p><p>Once I had developed what I considered a plan (taking into account my situation) I knew that the first thing I had to do was go unnoticed, look for clothes, try to change my appearance, get money and a train ticket that would take me to my destination , Karakura. ..</p><p>
  <strong>Karakura</strong>
</p><p>It was a normal day at the Kurosaki Clinic, few emergencies and the usual patients who came to their scheduled appointments, however, everything changed in a minute when he was informed of the arrival of an ambulance that was transporting a patient requesting to be transferred alone there. .</p><p>Needless to say, this information took him by surprise, but when paramedics learned of the patient's condition, he told his daughters to apologize to the patients who were still in the clinic and to inform him that their appointments would be rescheduled because the emergency that was on its way would surely occupy much of his time.</p><p>When the ambulance arrived, he told the paramedics where to place the young woman, he fired them after they gave him in detail the condition of the patient and immediately went to treat her with his daughters as support, he was surprised by the state of the The young woman had bruises all over her body, some broken ribs, but what worried her most were the serious respiratory problems and the condition of her feet, her experience indicated that this young woman had been subjected to extreme physical pain and too strong for her age. He spent hours caring for her and when he stabilized her, he asked her daughters to go rest while he stayed to make sure everything was okay.</p><p>He seemed to know the girl, but until he regained consciousness of her or reduced the swelling on her face, he would not confirm her suspicions. Thus, three days passed in which the patient regained consciousness for a few moments, which allowed her to confirm what she already suspected.</p><p>"Isshin oji-san"</p><p>"Rukia chan" was the only interaction he had with her before she lost consciousness again.</p><p>Isshin Kurosaki now knew that the young woman in front of him was in grave danger as what happened to the Kuchiki clan was not unknown to anyone in her world and he also knew that from now on he and her clan would be in charge to protect her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. About decisions and promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Isshin knew what the request he was making to his nephew implied and that is why he let him know “Look Kaien, I know that what I am asking you is especially delicate for the clan, but I cannot let it go through that. Again, if Aizen finds her, what they did to her will be nothing compared to what they will put her through, that's why I make this request and if this brings you any conflict with the members of the clan, remind them that the Kuchiki clan was one of our most great allies and the most important thing is that it is a direct order of mine - he tells her already in his condition as Oyabun - I need her to be accepted ... "</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tokyo</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo was finishing his training with his cousin Kaien, preparing for his next job, when he got the call from his father.</p><p>"What's wrong old man? I have no time to waste with you, so get to the point" once he said this he had to separate the cell phone from his ear due to the screams of his father.</p><p>"MASAAKIII, what have I done to deserve such an ungrateful son, how can you treat the man who made his existence possible in this way, without my swimmers you would not be walking on this earth ..."</p><p>Ichigo's patience ran out "Shut up PERVERTED OLD MAN, I don't need to hear your bullshit or tell me what you want or I'll end the call"</p><p>"Well son, I didn't really call to talk to you but to your cousin, but since his cell phone is out of order, I have no choice but to call you"</p><p>Ichigo didn't believe what his father was saying and cursed his father in a low voice and especially Kaien for not having his cell phone handy knowing his position.</p><p>As he watched his cousin curse him, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, God only knows what his uncle was saying, Ichigo turns around and looks at him with that characteristic frown. .</p><p>"It's for you, the old man wants to talk to you" and losing what little patience he had left, he yelled "And next time HAVE YOUR CELL PHONE IN HAND" and left the room.</p><p>Kaien saw his cousin leave there, he loved to make him angry, but when his uncle Isshin did, that was priceless. "Tell me uncle, how can I help you?"</p><p>"Hello Kaien, I have to speak with you in person, it is an important matter and that concerns the clan."</p><p>Hearing the serious tone in which his uncle spoke to him and the use of his name, he knew that it was a really important matter and that it should be treated as such "Very good uncle first thing in the morning Ichigo and I we will be in Karakura Town "</p><p>"Okay, I'll be waiting for you, and Kaien don't argue with anyone that you're coming to see me, not even Ichigo."</p><p>Kaien was surprised by the request, but complied with it out of respect, not only because Isshin was his uncle, but also because of the Oyabun of the Shiba Clan.</p><p>He dismissed the call and immediately informed Ichigo and the rest of the clan that he would be leaving that same night for an emergency meeting that was presented to him and that once the details were finalized he would inform them about what happened, little did Kaien, the clan and Ichigo know. that what was going to be discussed in that meeting would seal their fates.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Karakura</strong>
</p><p>When he got off the private plane of the clan and realized where they were, he only frowned and looked at his cousin with a face of wanting to kill him and at the same time with curiosity, because he did not inform him that they were going to his house, Kaien realized He realized what was bothering his cousin.</p><p>"I'm sorry Ichigo, but your father asked me to keep this meeting a secret, even from you."</p><p>Ichigo just snorted, nodded and continued to get into his thoughts, for his father to have made Kaien promise that it must be a very serious matter for him and the clan, it would clear his doubts once he arrived. to home.</p><p>Once the car stopped in front of the Kurosaki family house, Kaien and Ichigo got out and started their way towards the house and when they reached the entrance, the door opened ...</p><p>"ICHIGOOOO ..."</p><p>The last thing Kaien saw before entering the house was his uncle kissing the asphalt.</p><p>Isshin got up half dizzy and turned to Ichigo "Well done son, I have nothing else to teach you" and with that he entered the house.</p><p>"Psss, what are you saying old man? You haven't taught me anything, so stop your stupidity and explain to us why we are here and why so much secrecy."</p><p>Before Isshin went on to explain the situation, her sisters appeared and an always effusive Yuzu greeted her brother and her cousin and then a Karin with her usual sullen attitude finished with the corresponding greetings.</p><p>Ichigo saw his father's serious face and made everyone sit down to explain the situation "I thank you Kaien for coming so soon."</p><p>"Do not worry uncle about your tone I knew that what we are going to talk about here is quite serious and apparently it affects the clan, I came here not as your nephew but as Kumisho, right?"</p><p>"Exactly Kaien, let's start then, you are aware of what happened to the Kuchiki clan, Sosuke Aizen Kumisho of the Hueco Mundo clan along with some members of the ancient Kuchiki clan hatched a plan to accuse Byakuya of taking over almost all of the profits from their business and not to distribute it equitably among the members of the clan, which of course sowed doubts among its members "</p><p>"And how is it possible that they managed to sow doubts among the members of the clan? Maybe they did not receive money for the work and business carried out" Karin asked confused.</p><p>“Indeed Karin, they did receive money but the Saika-Komo together with the Kaikei of the Kuchiki clan were in charge of generating the doubt, showing an accounting book where they showed the astronomical figures that entered the clan's coffers and then passed to the Byakuya's personal account, they even managed to prove that the money in Byakuya's account matched the figure shown in the book, such was the commitment they made that in the end no one doubted that their Kumisho had stolen and therefore betrayed them. "</p><p>“And they made all that plan to destroy their own clan? I can't find the logic. This time it was Yuzu who spoke.</p><p>"Ah, that's another matter Yuzu - a thoughtful Isshin looks at her - let's see, the members who joined Aizen to carry out this betrayal only did so in order to obtain the profits and the power of the clan, but with what They did not count is that Aizen was not going to allow anyone from the clan to survive, there was too much money at stake, for no one it was a secret of the connections that Byakuya had and how well he managed his business, so once he managed to get Byakuya out of the clan, Aizen implement his true plan, assassinate all the clan members and claim their business and profits. "</p><p>"And what does the fact that we are reunited here have to do with what happened to the Kuchiki clan?" Ichigo asked.</p><p>"Well, there was a survivor from the Kuchiki Clan."</p><p>The silence in the room fell immediately once Isshin spoke these words, now it was Kaien's turn to speak "And that has to do with the Shiba clan."</p><p>"Well, the one who survived was Rukia Kuchiki."</p><p>"W-what? - Asked a Kaien who is in shock - How? How are you so sure about that man? Have you heard something? Do you know where it is?"</p><p>"Don't worry Kaien, he's fine and I know it because he's here at the clinic recovering from his injuries."</p><p>Kaien didn't come out of her amazement, little Kia was alive and at her uncle's house, "I can see her."</p><p>"She She is still weak, her injuries were serious, the violence to which she was subjected ... I can't believe that he survived something like this, much less find the strength to get here."</p><p>Ichigo heard the exchange between his father and his cousin and what he heard only made his blood boil, he barely remembered Rukia for a long time that he had not seen her however if what his father said was true he did not deserve what had happened to him so much to her as to her family.</p><p>He again he heard Kaien ask her father if he could go see her, so he joined her request "I want to see her too".</p><p>Isshin was not surprised by Kaien's request to see her since he knew her better, he was her Senpai for a time teaching her not only to fight but also instructing her in certain business strategies necessary to handle in this world where we move, which I Don't wait, it was Ichigo's request as he and Rukia rarely interacted when our family and the Kuchiki family got together.</p><p>He got up and proceeded to lead them to where Rukia was, when they entered the room Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, how the hell did she survive that, he wondered. Her face was still swollen, she was all bandaged and you could tell that it was difficult for her to breathe.</p><p>When he turned to see Kaien, he knew that he was thinking exactly the same as him.</p><p>“When they called me five days ago indicating that an ambulance was heading to this clinic at the request of the patient, I never imagined finding a young woman in such a state, much less that that young woman was Rukia Kuchiki, the last survivor of the family and the clan Kuchiki. . "</p><p>"That's why you called me and asked for discretion" Kaien asked.</p><p>"Yes Kaien in your role as Kumisho of the Shiba clan, I formally request that the clan accept and protect Rukia."</p><p>Kaien sighed he knew that he could not refute the request made by his uncle, his word was law and he did not independently question whether this request affected the safety of the entire clan, since if it reached Aizen's ears that she was being protected by him. Shiba clan the war was served.</p><p>On the other hand, Isshin knew what the request he was making to his nephew implied and that is why he let him know “Look Kaien, I know that what I am asking you is especially delicate for the clan, but I cannot let it go through that. Again, if Aizen finds her, what they did to her will be nothing compared to what they will put her through, that's why I make this request and if this brings you any conflict with the members of the clan, remind them that the Kuchiki clan was one of our most great allies and the most important thing is that it is a direct order of mine - he tells her already in his condition as Oyabun - I need her to be accepted ... "</p><p>"Do not worry about anything Oyabun - Kaien responds in his condition as Kumicho - he will be welcomed and protected by the clan, as you have said, it is a direct order from the Oyabun and as such must be fulfilled and as heir to the Kuchiki clan he will be protected. for the Shiba clan, until he wakes up and decides what he wants to do "</p><p>Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing "Until he decides what he's going to do?"</p><p>"Ichigo, she will be protected by the clan, she is not a hostage, if she makes the decision to remain within the clan, I will support her but if she decides to leave and disappear to have a new life I will support her in the same way." Kaien replied.</p><p>"And if she decides to take another path I will support her and provide what is necessary for her to do what she decides to do" This time it was Isshin who spoke.</p><p>Ichigo saw the determination and strength in the words of his father and cousin, so it was his turn to speak with the same determination "Then whatever your decision I will accompany her", he did not know where that came from, he only knew that she was not going to allow anyone or anything to lay a finger on her again and that was a promise.</p><p>Kaien and Isshin looked at Ichigo and nodded, they knew that right there each in her own way had sealed her fate around her, Rukia Kuchiki.</p><p>Once installed in Kurosaki's house, Kaien went on to inform the Clan that in a few days she would return to Tokyo to report the reason for her long absence and Ichigo returned to her usual routine ...</p><p>"Good morning Ichigooooooo ..."</p><p>He dodging the blow from his father in time and kicking it in such a way that he crashed against the wall "WHAT'S WAS WRONG TO YOU, OLD MAN, THAT'S NO WAY TO WAKE SOMEONE".</p><p>"Well done son, I can see that the clan has helped you develop your reflexes better."</p><p>"Because so much scandal in the morning" this time it was Karin who spoke as she went downstairs to go to the kitchen.</p><p>Isshin ran after her until he reached the poster of his wife "Masakiiii what did I do to deserve these ungrateful children? They do not respect his father ..."</p><p>He could not continue with his monologue, since Karin lost what little patience he had left and hit him "ENOUGH OLD GOAT IS THAT YOU DON'T THINK OF MATURE."</p><p>Meanwhile Ichigo stormed out of his room, he went to the bathroom and once clean he went down to the kitchen where he found his cousin and Yuzu "Good morning Ichi nii".</p><p>"Good morning Yuzo, Kaien."</p><p>"Good morning Ichigo, I see you had a nice sunrise" Kaien commented with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Psss, shut up."</p><p>At that moment Isshin approached them to inform them that Rukia was awake, without delay they went to the room where she was confined and found her lying on the back of the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Yakuza is a patriarchal organization that is constituted as follows:<br/>The Oyabun = Who is the Father / Leader of the Clan and is owed absolute respect<br/>The Kumisho = He is the Chief General of the Clan<br/>The Saiko-Komo = Senior Counselor of the Kumicho<br/>The Kaikei = He is the Clan Counter<br/>Among others, which I will explain as they appear within the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. About decisions, blackmail and goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I alternated my gaze between Kaien and Isshin, I knew I was in no condition to do anything due to my current condition and although Isshin gave me the alternative that they would take into consideration what he wanted to do after I recovered, it was not enough. "Isshin oji-san again appreciated the proposal but my presence within his clan would put them all in serious danger if Aizen found out ... - I shudder just thinking about that possibility - Kaien dono, Isshin oji-san I have already seen Too much blood flow and see helplessly the fall of my own clan, I do not want to witness the fall of another, much less be the culprit of it ”.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<h3 class="title">About decisions, blackmail and goodbyes</h3>
<p>When I regained consciousness again, I felt a little confused about where I was, then little by little I remembered what happened and how I had gotten to Kurosaki, my body still ached and it was difficult for me to breathe, as I could, I sat and half adjusted the pillow In order not to be completely lying down, doing these movements of course made my whole body complain and I almost ran out of air from the effort made, however I managed it, at that moment the door of the room opened, showing me a smiling Isshin and giving way to a worried Kaien dono, my eyes did not leave him, I almost fainted right there when I saw him enter.<br/> <br/>"Good morning Rukia Chan" Kaien dono greets me.</p>
<p>"Kaien dono" was the only thing I could gesticulate, first because my vocal cords were still resentful from the torture they were subjected to and second because my feelings when I saw a face that I held so dear overwhelmed me.</p>
<p>Kaien approached the chair that was placed next to my bed "I'm glad you're alive, you don't know how bad Miyako and I were knowing what happened to you, Byakuya and the clan."</p>
<p>I shudder when I remember everything I experienced, like a movie, I remember the faces of each of the people I had to see die, my mother's face and my father's when I saw how they tortured me and then his face when I had to leave it behind.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Rukia chan didn't want to make you relive what you went through" Kaien apologized dono seeing my reaction to his words.</p>
<p>I just nodded my head because if I dared to utter a single word, everything stored inside me until now could explode and I wasn't going to allow that, not right now. When I raise my head to face Kaien dono, I find amber eyes framed in a frown that I remember well.</p>
<p>"Hi Rukia" Ichigo greets me, keeping his gaze in my purple eyes.</p>
<p>"Hello Ichigo" I replied with a slight smile on my lips, holding his gaze in the same way and I don't know why but at that moment when I looked at those amber eyes I felt that everything was going to be fine.</p>
<p>Then a comfortable silence settled in the room, while our gazes continued to cross, a throat clearing from Isshin brought us back to reality "Well, Rukia chan, you may be wondering what are we all doing here, what is Kaien doing here? I have requested that the Shiba clan take you in and protect you ”"</p>
<p>I was momentarily surprised by what Isshin had just revealed, his words echoed in my head, but once my brain processed them, I immediately refused "I can't, you can't ..."</p>
<p>I realized Ichigo's intention to say something in the face of my refusal, but Kaien beat him to it. "Why not Rukia Chan? The Kuchiki clan was our best ally, in addition to the bonds of friendship that united us, you will not think that we are going to leave the last member of the Kuchiki family and clan without any protection. "</p>
<p>"You don't understand Kaien dono, it's not that I don't appreciate the proposal it's just that I ... don't misunderstand me please but I don't want to belong to your clan, I want to raise mine again" I replied and when I was going to continue explaining the reason of my refusal, Isshin oji-san interrupted me.</p>
<p>"I understand your position Rukia Chan but at the moment you are not in a position to negotiate this proposal, let us take care of you while you recover and when you are well we will talk about what you want to do"</p>
<p>I alternated my gaze between Kaien and Isshin, I knew I was in no condition to do anything due to my current condition and although Isshin gave me the alternative that they would take into consideration what he wanted to do after I recovered, it was not enough. "Isshin oji-san again appreciated the proposal but my presence within his clan would put them all in serious danger if Aizen found out ... - I shudder just thinking about that possibility - Kaien dono, Isshin oji-san I have already seen Too much blood flow and see helplessly the fall of my own clan, I do not want to witness the fall of another, much less be the culprit of it ”.</p>
<p>Isshin and Kaien knew that my concern was valid because I'm sure they were worried about the same thing too but just as I thought they weren't going to drop the issue so easily, it was Kaien's turn to speak again "We understand your Rukia Chan worry but you won't expect us to leave you alone in this ... "</p>
<p>Silence re-establishes the room until a thoughtful Ichigo breaks it. "You may be able to stay with us until you recover without having to reveal your identity to the rest of the clan."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about Ichigo, what do you have in mind?" Isshin asks him.</p>
<p>"Well, if Rukia is concerned about Aizen finding out that she is in the clan, then why don't we invent a new identity for her, that is, we have the means and the contacts to do so, right?"</p>
<p>"It is an option but the problem is if it will not be to give him a new identity, but how we are going to justify his permanence within the clan" asks a thoughtful Kaien.</p>
<p>The room is momentarily silent, while I look at each of the faces in the room, proposing ideas to solve my problem, I sigh because I am very aware of the role of women within the clans, one would think that since certain things have already changed. rules so that the members are not stigmatized within society and can pass as a common citizen, the role of women would also change but no ... I leave my reflections when noticing how Isshin jumps from the place where he was.</p>
<p>With a serious and thoughtful pose he tells us "I understand your point nephew that's why I have a proposal that complements the idea of my silly son" comments an excited Isshin.</p>
<p>"Hey ..." Ichigo complained about his father's last comment.</p>
<p>"I'm all ears uncle" interrupted a smiling Kaien, who had a slight idea of where his uncle's plans were heading.</p>
<p>"Well nephew, what better idea for our Rukia chan to appear before the clan as the fiancée of one of us."</p>
<p>I can't believe what Isshin is proposing, if he wasn't as hurt as I am and he wasn't an Oyabun, I would beat him up just for proposing something like that and just when he was going to say something to them about it, Ichigo speaks.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking old man? The idea is that apart from us no one in the clan finds out who she is, so I don't understand that crazy plan of yours" Ichigo tells him.</p>
<p>"It is not unreasonable my son, my plan is perfect - he turns to see me - it is not so Rukia chan - and when I am going to answer him he continues with his explanation - it is decided then Rukia chan will be presented as the fiancee of one of our best men and guess who's the chosen one. "</p>
<p>I see how Ichigo is left thinking about who could be that chosen one, but when I see his intention to ask them who they had thought about, I turn around and notice his cousin's mocking face and his father's hopeful and a click was made in his head and mine.</p>
<p>"AHHHH NOT FROM ANY OLD GOAT OR DO YOU BELIEVE YOU ..."</p>
<p>Kaien interrupted him "But Ichigo, who better than you for that job or is it that you don't remember your promise."</p>
<p>Ichigo didn't come out of his astonishment, he couldn't believe what they were asking him, maybe they were crazy, of course he remembered his promise to accompany her, whatever his decision, but it wasn't for them to go that far "But, but ... "</p>
<p>"Nothing, nothing Ichigo, this is something we will have to do to ensure Rukia chan's safety and not raise suspicions within the clan" Kaien replied.</p>
<p>"MASAKIIII our son has become quite a man ..." shouted Isshin who was silenced with a blow from an increasingly moody Ichigo.</p>
<p>"Well whatever" and with those words he left the room leaving an annoyed Rukia, a laughing Kaien and an Isshin satisfied by his fabulous plan.</p>
<p>"So fiancee huh? My dream came true" he commented sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Come on, come on Rukia chan, although my plan sounds a little crazy, it is very successful to avoid what worries you so much, it is designed so that no one knows your true identity, you can carry out your recovery without any worry and once recovered you can decide what you want to do ”Isshin replied.</p>
<p>"I see" I answer thoughtfully "However, I don't understand why I should pretend to be Ichigo's fiancee, don't get me wrong I know very well the role of women within our organization but this measure is so necessary, I don't know, I can't pass by a distant relative of yours Kaien dono or Miyako san. "</p>
<p>"You could Rukia chan but you know better than anyone that in order for you to move within the clan without problems or questions of any kind, you must be the wife, lover or daughter of one of our members." Kaien dono answers me.</p>
<p>I snort because I knew they were right, so I was forced to accept their conditions as long as they promised to respect the decision I made once I recovered, Isshin and Kaien looked at each other and with a smile on their faces they nodded.</p>
<p>A few days passed and I was able to stand up without feeling that I was walking on broken glass and I could breathe without so much difficulty, my body was slowly healing.</p>
<p>I take advantage of those days to get to know Isshin oji-san's daughters better, discuss with Kaien what my training routine will be once I feel better and together with Isshin oji-san we take care of bothering Ichigo. And speaking of Ichigo, I not only dedicate myself to annoying him but I also take the opportunity to get to know him better because if we are going to pretend to be fiancees, at least I should know the basics of him.</p>
<p>For his part Ichigo was one step away from killing everyone who was inside his house except his sisters of course, it is that if his father was already annoying now with all that false engagement thing he was more than unbearable and yes to that We add the continuous mockery of my stupid cousin and the mistreatment by a certain midget, if I was at my breaking point, I only counted the days to be able to get out of there.</p>
<p>I'm inside my head counting the days until I get out of here when I see Rukia approaching where I am and so as not to give her time to bother me I ask her "So Rukia, you've already decided what you want to do once you've improved"</p>
<p>"I have nothing to think about strawberry, I already had a decision made the day I saw my family and members of my clan being killed: live, raise my clan again and take down Aizen."</p>
<p>"Hey like that strawberry, midget ..."</p>
<p>I couldn't keep complaining because my shin suffered from Rukia's wrath.</p>
<p>"Uhhh, damn" I whisper rubbing my shin</p>
<p>"It's the least you deserve for calling me a midget"</p>
<p>"You're a midget, I didn't say anything other than stating the obvious, mid-get" I spell each word so that she understands and this time it was my stomach that suffered the blow from Rukia.</p>
<p>"I'm not a midget, what happens is that you look like a pole, strawberry"</p>
<p>"Psss, because unlike you my size is very normal, on the other hand you .."</p>
<p>When I see Rukia who is already preparing to take another of her blows, Kaien intervenes just in time "Well guys, enough is enough, listen, I was talking with the uncle about your state of health Rukia chan and how you have shown a little improvement In these days we have decided that it is time to go to Tokyo, I have already informed the rest of the clan, so tonight we will go to the headquarters. Ichigo need you to prepare everything and I hope that both of you are ready to assume your role of engaged once Let's get to Tokyo. "</p>
<p>Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and then looked at Kaien and both responded with a shy "Y-yes?" that more like a statement sounded like a question.</p>
<p>Isshin, who was having a great time with the face of circumstances of both young people, approaches them with the seriousness that the matter deserves "Well Rukia chan remember to take it easy so as not to make unnecessary efforts that make back the progress we have So far achieved, I have given Kaien the instructions he needs to continue his recovery, please feel free to call me if he needs anything. "</p>
<p>"Thank you very much Isshin oji-san, I will not forget what you have done for me" I replied in gratitude.</p>
<p>"You're welcome, you're welcome Rukia chan is the least I can do for you" then he turned to hers her son "Ichigo remembers the promise you made to her and please take care of her and take care of yourself."</p>
<p>Ichigo was in awe of his father's behavior, until ...</p>
<p>"Masakiii our son has become a man, I already did my job here committing him to our third daughter, Masakiii you would be very proud ..." was the last thing that could be heard from Isshin who was now knocked out on the ground.</p>
<p>"DAMN OLD GOAT" Ichigo yelled at him as he went to sort and collect things for tonight's departure.</p>
<p>Kaien, seeing the whole scene, shrugged and with a smile on his face, muttered to himself "This is going to be interesting" and also left to prepare for departure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Within the Yakuza, the role of the woman is like that of a normal Japanese housewife, what differentiates them is that the Yakuza woman has an additional concern, that her man is killed.</p>
<p>Yakuza women don't really belong to the Yakuza. They are not considered Yakuza, but remain "members" of the organization to which their husbands belong. They do not respond directly to the Kumicho as their husbands do, but they do have obligations to the group from time to time. They usually take care of household finances and sometimes work for their husbands' businesses.</p>
<p>As for the hierarchy among the women of the organization is based on the rank of her husband. The boss's wife, obviously, is the one at the top and has a very important role. She acts behind the scenes but does many things for him and is the mental support and heart of the organization. She has to be aware of everything because, traditionally, if her husband dies or goes to jail, she has to take command of the group. It's weird, but it has happened a couple of times.</p>
<p>Source: Chloé Jafé, photographer who traveled to Japan to give life to her project Inochi Azukemazu, where she investigates the lives of Yakuza women, her role and lifestyle.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New clan, same plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"you cannot expect me to hang around while Aizen is out there doing whatever he wants, I can't wait to be fully physically restored to start doing something to get my clan back..."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tokyo</strong>
</p>
<p>A car was waiting for us outside the airport to take them to the Shiba clan headquarters, once there Kaien told Ichigo to take me to my new room so they could leave my things and we went down immediately to start the meeting with him rest of the members of the clan where it would be presented and it would be informed about the engagement between Ichigo and me.</p>
<p>Ichigo nods and tells me to follow him "Well, this is your new room, leave your things there and let's go downstairs, then you can settle down as you should," Ichigo tells me.</p>
<p>I nodded and we both went down to the main hall of the headquarters where most of the members were already gathered, I felt how all eyes were on me and Ichigo as we headed to our places next to Kaien dono.</p>
<p>Once in our places, Kaien rises from his seat and addresses the clan members "Well, gentlemen, I have gathered you here to give you the reason for the emergency trip that Ichigo and I had to do, and the reason is found next to Ichigo, her name is Shirayuki Yamada and she is the fiancee of our Ichigo and new member of our clan, I know this engagement will seem strange and sudden, but let me clarify your doubts, this engagement was made many years ago between the Kurosaki family and the Yamada family, more specifically since they were born, and many will wonder why they find out so far about this engagement because in recent days the parents and Miss Yamada herself suffered a car accident that left as a consequence the unfortunate death of her parents, that is why we had to be absent so many days, first to give her parents a funeral and wait for the recovery of Miss Yamada to be able to move here. "</p>
<p>Kaien was silent, giving the members space to assimilate the information that their Kumicho had just given them, seeing that there was no adverse reaction in this regard, especially since that marriage had been arranged by the Oyabu, there was no reason to put any impediment to Rukia's entrance. Kaien continued "As I see that there are no objections about it - he turns to look at Rukia and Ichigo - Miss Yamada welcome to the clan and Ichigo congratulations for this commitment, I wish you both on behalf of the Shiba clan much happiness -" then he goes to the members: if there is no other matter to deal with that concerns the whole clan, they can withdraw "</p>
<p>And so the clansmen withdrew one by one, not before addressing Ichigo to congratulate him on his engagement and welcome Rukia back. Once the room was empty, Kaien approached the boys and told them to go freshen up and change and then stop by the second floor lounge because Miyako was waiting for them and was eager to see and talk to Rukia.</p>
<p>Being already in the privacy of my room, I take a shower, put on a t-shirt and baggy pants and go to the mirror in the bathroom and proceed to put my contact lenses back on and study my new image: short hair until my chin, my characteristic lock now fastened with a clamp leaving my face clear, black eyes and to complete the look some reading glasses that I do not need but that are part of my new identity.</p>
<p>Once ready, I meet Ichigo in the hall and we go in comfortable silence to the second floor where Kaien and Miyako await us. When we enter the room, I immediately feel arms around my neck and hear Miyako's sob. So we stayed for a while waiting for our emotions to return to their course, when we separated Miyako let me know how much it hurt her to know about our deaths and thanked God that she was alive, she immediately apologized for her words but reassured her by telling her that I understood what she meant.</p>
<p>Then we sit down and I proceed to ask Kaien dono what the next steps we are going to take will be.</p>
<p>"Well Rukia Chan, first things first, we must follow the instructions that the uncle left me to ensure that your recovery is effective and once you are strong enough I will think if it is convenient to start with a training ..."</p>
<p>Knowing where the conversation was heading, I interrupt him and trying to calm myself so as not to take my frustration out of this whole situation, I tell him “That was not what we agreed on, I understand what you are saying Kaien dono, but you cannot do this to me, you cannot expect me to hang around while Aizen is out there doing whatever he wants, I can't wait to be fully physically restored to start doing something to get my clan back, and no, don't look at me, I know I promised Isshin oji -san not make unnecessary efforts until my body is ready but that does not imply staying without doing anything - already at this point in the conversation my patience has almost gone to hell - I need to act, get my father's contacts, know who still They are loyal to the clan, who were sold, track each of the businesses that Aizen took over, study the strategies to follow to snatch them from the shadows, improve my weapons training, and learn new martial arts techniques, know what resources I have to start shaping my plan, that's what I need, Kaien dono. "When I finish my reply, I feel that part of the anger that had accumulated inside has come out.</p>
<p>My gaze is focused on Kaien and Miyako, who are listening to me attentively and I can read on their faces that they knew there was nothing else to do, that I already had a plan worked out in my mind, so they either supported me or they took off. my way.</p>
<p>Ichigo looked at her carefully and if he already respected her for having had the strength to survive what happened, at this moment I respect her even more, she would do everything possible to destroy the man who killed her family and clan and he I would be in charge of helping her. "It seems that you already have a plan in place, so what are we going to do to implement it, do you have your father's old contacts? The businesses he ran? As for improving your knowledge and skills with weapons, well if neither you nor Kaien have a problem I can help you with that, as well as everything else. "</p>
<p>“Well - I turn around, look him in the eye and silently thank him for his words and begin to explain a part of my plan, - my father has a safe in the vaults of the central bank where we can find all the information that we are going to need ... "</p>
<p>Kaien interrupts me "But if the box is in your father's name, how are we supposed to access it Rukia chan?"</p>
<p>"If you hadn't interrupted me, Kaien dono, you would have heard how we're going to access it" - I reprimand him</p>
<p>He looks at me with regretful eyes "I'm sorry Rukia chan please continue"</p>
<p>I see a smile appear on Ichigo and Miyako's faces, then I proceed to continue with my explanation "Thank you, so since I was telling you that my father has a safe that was registered to my name - I see Kaien's intention to interrupt me. again, so I raise my hand to silence him - it's not under my real name but under a name you already know ... Shirayuki Yamada. "</p>
<p>There was silence in the room, now Ichigo and Kaien understood many things, since when they were about to generate the necessary documents to give life to their new identity they were astonished to see that all the documentation registered under the name that she chose already existed. They both had to thank Byakuya Kuchiki for taking that step and the admiration for that man only increased, because even after his death he was ensuring the safety of his daughter.</p>
<p>They continued talking for a while, agreeing that she and Ichigo would go to the central bank the next day to check the contents of the safe. They said goodbye and each returned to her room.</p>
<p>Once inside my room, I undressed and lay on the bed where I reviewed all the events that had occurred in my life in the last three weeks, a void settled inside me, I missed my parents, my clan and with Those last thoughts I closed my eyes waiting for the arrival of a new day.</p>
<p>I heard blows in the distance, I did not know where they came from, I just wanted them to stop and let me continue sleeping, then next to the blows I hear that they call me which forced me to open my eyes, at times my brain swam in confusion, not last night I was able to sleep very well, the nightmares did not let me, I keep forcing myself out of this state that did not allow me to identify where I was, but when I came out of the morning lethargy I remembered that I was at the Shiba clan headquarters and that I had to go to the bank, The knocking on the door continued so I was forced to get up, I grabbed the shirt that I left lying on the chair and went to the door and Ichigo was standing there with a frown.</p>
<p>"Good morning dwarf, why are you still doing your pajamas? Did you forget that we are going to the bank today?"</p>
<p>If I was already a little grumpy from the interruption of my few hours of sleep, hearing that nickname so early only made my bad mood grow, so I did the only thing I could do at the time.</p>
<p>"Damn" Ichigo jumped rubbing his shin</p>
<p>"I'm not in the mood for your strawberry shit, let me finish waking up and we'll meet in the main room in 20 minutes" and without further ado I slam the door in his face.</p>
<p>Ichigo couldn't believe that such a small person kept so much violence inside, as he continued on his way to the main hall, he couldn't help but remember how little clothes Rukia had when he opened the door, he had to make an extra effort not to look past her. his face but he couldn't help it at one point in their conversation he had to take a look at those legs "How someone so small can have such long legs," he muttered to himself.<br/> <br/>Upon arriving at the hall I met some Kyodai and Shatei from the clan and they agreed to do a hand-to-hand fighting practice once the business I had outside the headquarters finished, it was not long before Rukia appeared in the hall, not yet I get used to seeing her without her lock, with glasses and black eyes, I said goodbye and approached her.</p>
<p>"List?" i ask him</p>
<p>She nodded and we left, once on the way I make sure to stop at my favorite place to eat since neither of us had had breakfast. She looks at me but she doesn't say anything to me, we get out of the car and have breakfast in comfortable silence, and once we finish we return to our course.</p>
<p>When Ichigo parks in front of the bank, the memories haunt me, as I could, I compose myself and look at Ichigo who at that moment opened the car door for me, I got out and met his amber eyes and in a complicit silence we went to the bank. Once inside we ask to speak directly to the manager.</p>
<p>"Good morning - I went to the lady who was in charge of giving information to clients - Miss, we need to speak to the bank manager if he is so kind as to take us with him or announce our intention."</p>
<p>"Good morning and what would be the matter to discuss with the manager"</p>
<p>"Well, I have a safe in my name and I want to check it out," he said.</p>
<p>She stares at me to see if I'm serious or if I'm joking with her, she really understood it for her I'm just a teenager and if we talk about Ichigo, well no, we better not talk about him, whatever his attitude bothers me a bit if he really knew Who is he talking to, I'd think twice before looking at me like that again.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute please I need to verify that the manager is available to receive it, he has some identification on hand to be able to announce it."</p>
<p>"Yes of course, here it is" I give her my identification and I see her withdraw from it.</p>
<p>I feel Ichigo move next to me and lean towards my ear and I hear him say to me "That happens when you are a midget, people often get confused and think that he is talking to a girl from elementary school".</p>
<p>My reaction is immediate and as sneaky as I can get I nudge him that lands on his side. I hear him complain and curse and a smile appears on my lips and now I am the one who approaches him "precisely you have nothing to talk about with that punk look that you wear for sure you scared the poor thing and I bet he was about to call safety, strawberry "</p>
<p>I hear him curse again, but he does not have time to respond because the lady who attended us approaches us and tells us to follow her that the manager will receive us.</p>
<p>We enter a spacious office, very elegant, with walls covered with works of great value and a large window, the manager greets us, invites us to take a seat and says goodbye to the lady who took us there "Good morning, it's a pleasure serve you, tell me what we can do for you "</p>
<p>I read the manager's name on the desk and with my best smile "Good morning Mr. Ukitake, as the lady has indicated, I have come to check the safe that is in my name"</p>
<p>"Of course, Miss Yamada, I imagine she will have the key to enter our vault on hand," the manager asks me.</p>
<p>"Ahh look how I am a little clueless and I usually lose things when buying the box, I asked that to enter it it would have to be through a special password, retina reader and voice recognition, I thought that Mr. Yamamoto would have placed those notes so there would be no confusion once my account has been reviewed ”I replied feigning innocence and concern about it.</p>
<p>Mr. Ukitake smiles and tells me that he needed to make sure that he was indeed the owner of the box. "It never hurts to take these kinds of measures with today's technology, anyone can pretend to be someone else," he tells me.</p>
<p>I just nod, congratulate him for taking these steps and think: if he only knew, I turned to see Ichigo and I'm sure he's thinking the same as me.</p>
<p>Once we entered the vault, they left us alone so we could go through the box without any problem. "Well, let's see what my father keeps here."</p>
<p>The nerves are killing me I cannot deny it, the stakes are high here, and what is in this box depends on whether I can carry out my revenge. I open it and find a large envelope, I take it out and empty the contents on the only table in that place and there I find some cash, some passports, some documents, a memory card and a small notebook. I ask Ichigo to help me verify the documents while I take care of the notebook.</p>
<p>When I open it, the first thing I notice is the neat handwriting of my father, the memories flood me, however I quickly compose myself and then I see a series of codes throughout the notebook, I recognize some of them inside my head, I know I remember that my father taught me, but there are too many and I know that I have to take my time to remember them and give meaning to what I am seeing.</p>
<p>At that Ichigo interrupts my thoughts "These documents belong to a series of bank accounts in your name, that is, Shirayuki and a property also in your name and you who have found yourself there - pointing to the notebook in my hands".</p>
<p>"Well, I still don't know what the notebook has - I see the confusion on his face - it's coded."</p>
<p>"I suppose you have some idea how to crack those codes, right?"</p>
<p>"I think so, that is, I remember that my father made me learn them, in fact right now I recognize some but I must sit quietly to be able to decipher them and give shape to what is written here."</p>
<p>"I understand, and that card some an idea of what it contains."</p>
<p>I shake my head "I have no idea" I reply.</p>
<p>Ichigo grabs the bag he is carrying and starts putting some of the cash, some of the documents that could serve me right now, the notebook and the memory card, I put the passports and the rest of the cash in the box and we proceed. to get out of the vault.</p>
<p>We went through the manager's office and said goodbye to him, thanking him for his attention and kindness, to which he responded with a smile and made us available for anything.</p>
<p>We left the bank checking that everything around us is fine and we went to the car, when I occupy the passenger seat I feel the air return to my lungs apparently I have been holding my breath since I left the bank, Ichigo hands me the backpack and holding it in my hands, for the first time since I escaped from Aizen and death, I feel a little hope, that with what my father left me I have enough to start my plans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kyodai: The older brothers of the clan.<br/>Shatei: The younger siblings of the clan who are hierarchically controlled by the Kyodai</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. On hurt egos and precautions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shiba Clan Headquarters</strong>
</p>
<p>We arrive at the clan headquarters and I tell Ichigo that we must look for Kaien because we must inform him of what we have so far, he nods and tells me to follow him to the main hall to see if he is there, on our way we meet a Kyodai and Ichigo take the opportunity to ask him if he knows where the Kumicho is, this indicates that he is in the room meeting with the Saiko-Komo, Shingiin and the Kaikei. Ichigo thanks him and dismisses him and turns to me.</p>
<p>“We will have to wait until they finish as they normally take their time when they meet, so if you want you can take a walk, go up to your room or wait for me and join me for the training I have with the Shatei in a few moments. "</p>
<p>I nod and tell him to give me a few moments to leave the backpack in my room and I will gladly accompany him to practice "It will be a pleasure to accompany you strawberry and watch your ass kicked"</p>
<p>"Psss damn midget wait and see, hurry up, I don't have all day," he tells me.</p>
<p>I turn around and go to my room, cool off a bit and take the opportunity to put on a little more comfortable clothes. I take the papers, notebook, and memory card out of my backpack, put them in a bag that I plan to keep on top all day until I find a safe place to store them. I check that everything is in order inside the room and go out to meet Ichigo.</p>
<p>I find him in the same place where I left him, he stares at me, I notice that he is a bit tense but I do not give importance to the matter, I stand in front of him "Well are you ready" I ask him, he nods and tells me to follow him.</p>
<p>We entered the Dojo, a fairly large space where I could observe various Shatei practicing techniques such as Jujutsu, Kendo and Aikido. Ichigo urges me to keep walking and then stop in front of a group of Kyodai who were waiting for him, I imagine it is with them that Ichigo is going to practice. They greet us and Ichigo makes the pertinent introductions, then he tells me to stand next to the mat with the others so that they can begin practice.</p>
<p>Ichigo stands in the center of the mat and calls one of the Kyodai, they take their positions, make the relevant salutes and the confrontation begins, the Kyodai in front of him has an advantage in physical constitution but Ichigo certainly has an advantage in technique and in a few minutes the Kyodai has already landed on the mat several times.</p>
<p>And so they go one after another until the last of the Kyodai that faces him is on par with Ichigo both physically and technically, however I can see that he is not worried about that in fact I can tell that Ichigo is enjoying the confrontation a lot, I can see that he's letting the Kyodai do his thing, making him gain confidence and when he thinks he already has Ichigo where he wants him, Ichigo just needs one move to knock him out, then he turns around to see me with a "I told you so", I snort, roll my eyes, and stand up.</p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing midget?" He asks me when he sees me take my aikidogi and place myself on the mat.</p>
<p>I just ignore his question and greet him "Ukemi", I hope he positions himself and answers my greeting to start the fight. I see him doubt and I know that it is not because he does not believe me capable of fighting but because of the physical condition that I present at the moment. I hear murmurs around me I suppose they consider that because of my physical complexion I am not a worthy match for their Waka-Gashira, apparently Ichigo is also aware of the murmurs because in that I see him move and I know that he has already made his decision, he he sees me and stands in his place and greets me. Satisfied and with a smile on his lips, the fight begins.</p>
<p>The two of us begin our circular dance studying each other, then I see him take the first step, he approaches me and does it so fast that I don't have time to react, in that I feel that he grabs me by the lapel he flexes his arm under my armpit and leads me to the ground, I ignore the pain I felt at that moment, what I do is react immediately and using the momentum of his movement I grab his lapel and push him towards me and wrap my legs around his waist, entwining my legs so that he cannot escape so easily, I cross my free arm around his neck and entwine him with my other arm and start to apply pressure on him, Ichigo tries by all means to get out of my guillotine but the more force he does, the more pressure I make until he hits me in submission and finish the game and training.</p>
<p>As I try to normalize my breathing I feel it, I feel the silence that surrounds us inside the Dojo, and when I manage to get up I scan the room with my eyes and I can see the surprise within the sea of faces that were watching the combat between Ichigo and me and I am Sure from what I see that none of them expected this result, I don't blame them, they don't know me, they don't know who I really am and they don't know that I had the best sensei in martial arts.</p>
<p>When I turn around to see Ichigo who has also recovered, one of the Shatei approaches him verifying I imagine that he is fine, I see him nod and direct his gaze towards me, he shrugs and goes to his position and me. Say hello, I do the same and we leave the dojo.</p>
<p>The road is quiet and out of the corner of my eye I see that Ichigo is pensive and rubs his neck, I am worried that he has hurt him in some way "Hey, are you okay?" I ask him, "Ichigo?" I call him and still don't get a response from him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>___________________</strong>
</p>
<p>When we finished the fight, I couldn't believe that that dwarf had killed me so quickly, but honestly I already expected something like that from her, however, like the rest of the Dojo it took me by surprise. But that was not what was worrying at the time, I was afraid that the blow she received when throwing it and the effort she made during the fight had somehow affected her recovery process, I was thinking about that when I heard someone call me. .</p>
<p>"What? - I ask coming out of my thoughts and I see Rukia next to me who was looking at me with a worried face - ah sorry, Rukia was not paying attention to what you were saying".</p>
<p>She asks me if I'm okay “What if I'm okay? - I answer repeating her question, I can't believe that she is asking me precisely that question - but what kind of question is that midget, here the one who has to ask that is me, the one who is convalescing here is you "the last thing I know I say a little annoyed.</p>
<p>In that I feel a strong pain in the pit of my stomach, that midget, did she just hit me?</p>
<p>"But what is wrong with you because you hit me?" I yelled at her.</p>
<p>"You deserve it for being an idiot, I'm worried about you and you come to get away with it ..." Rukia tells me</p>
<p>But before she finishes with what she's saying I interrupt her "So you were worried about me" I tell her with a smile on my lips.</p>
<p>-W-what? - I hear her stutter a little - of course I worry about you idiot if you already have comprehension problems, with the key that I applied you could have worsened, you know how the lack of oxygen can affect the brain also I do not want Isshin oji-san worry, you understand strawberry ”.</p>
<p>"DAMN MIDGET BUT WHO DO YOU THINK W ..." I couldn't continue because this time it was my pimple that suffered.</p>
<p>"You deserve it for being an idiot and rude, you have to see that you are a very bad loser Strawberry-kun - she winks at me and I see her walk away from me - see you, ah and please let me know if Kaien dono is free to go talk to him ”.</p>
<p>And there I was rubbing my stomach watching her move away from her I imagine that to her room, I sigh and I shake my head and I go to my room to freshen up as well to go out to look for my cousin. On the way to my room I can notice that many look at me with surprised faces and I know that it is not because of my fight with a certain midget but because of the smile that I wear on my face, I do not give more importance to the matter and I continue on my way.</p>
<p>Once ready, I leave my room and head to the main room where I actually find my cousin trapped in a pile of papers "Hey" I tell him and he immediately turns to see me with a big smile on his face, which It puts me immediately on the defensive.</p>
<p>"Wow, cousin - he says still with his stupid smile - who would say that someone like my dear Rukia Chan was going to beat you up."</p>
<p>"Psss, shut up" she yelled at him "it was just a simple training session, in a real fight I'm sure the result would be different" I say, well, actually that's my wounded ego speaking.</p>
<p>"Yes, if what you say Ichigo, by the way you were going to tell your father if Rukia-chan was seriously injured by that training, which by the way I did not authorize" Kaien asks me very seriously this time.</p>
<p>That was precisely what worried me once we left the Dojo, but after witnessing that that dwarf could hit without any problem, I was sure it was fine "Don't worry cousin, okay, make sure of that" well, in it's actually my stomach and shin that can tell, but that's something Kaien needs to know, I tell myself mentally.</p>
<p>I see him raise an eyebrow as if he thinks if he should believe me or not, he sighs and I see him relax and wonder how everything had gone in the bank.</p>
<p>"That's why I'm here, Rukia and I came before to look for you but you were busy - he nods - let me go find her to tell you what we found there."</p>
<p>I go to her room, knock on the door to let her know that Kaien is waiting for us, she opens the door and I rush her out, I hear her cursing as I turn around and we head to the main hall.</p>
<p>"Hello Kaien dono."</p>
<p>"Hi Rukia chan, it's good to see you especially after beating up my cousin" she replies with a big smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Ah! It was nothing, Kaien dono-I see her shrug-I had a great sensei" she also replied with a big smile.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I'm very sure about that Rukia chan" Kaien replies winking at her because he knew that she was referring to him.</p>
<p>“Hey - I interrupt - we can start talking about those that concern us.</p>
<p>
  <strong>_____________________</strong>
</p>
<p>Kaien and I looked at each other and smiled, hearing a curse coming from Ichigo “Well, Kaien dona in the box my brother left me some bank account documents in my name, as well as a title deed, also a notebook and a memory card. ”.</p>
<p>"Well, you already have something with which to start mobilizing and shaping your plan, as for the notebook and the memory card you know what they contain."</p>
<p>I shake my head "As I told Ichigo before, I don't know what's on the memory card and as for the notebook, it's encrypted - I see Kaien's intention to interrupt me but I won't let him - but I know what it's about. I remember some of the symbols that my father wrote on it but I have to sit quietly to be able to concentrate and thus be able to decipher them and know what my father wrote there ”.</p>
<p>"Well then I leave everything in your hands Rukia chan, once you know what is written there and the content of the memory card let me know and we will see the steps that we are going to take from there, that's fine" Kaien asks me.</p>
<p>"Sounds perfect to me, in fact Kaien dono wanted to ask you if you have a safe where I can put the rest of the documents safely" he asked.</p>
<p>I see him reflect a little "Of course Rukia Chan if you want to go where Miyako, in our room we have a safe, there you can protect them there is no safer place than that I assure you".</p>
<p>"Thank you Kaien, I really don't know how I'm going to thank you for everything you're doing for me - I tell him sincerely - well if we don't have any more business to deal with, I'm going to find Miyako-san and take the opportunity to talk to her."</p>
<p>"You have nothing to thank me for, Rukia chan, you know that you are very important to us, you can leave," she tells me and turns to look at Ichigo-Ichigo and I have some clan matters to discuss. "</p>
<p>"See you later then" I say goodbye to both of them and leave them there to talk whatever they have to talk while I go to the second floor to look for Miyako san.</p>
<p>
  <strong>__________________</strong>
</p>
<p>Once Rukia leaves the room, Kaien totally changes her attitude to a serious and concerned one.</p>
<p>"Ichigo I need you to please meet with the Shatei-Gashira, there have been movements by the people of Hueco Mundo and I need everyone to be alert, we must not be careless, Aizen is starting to make his movements."</p>
<p>"He's fine, but you're sure he has nothing to do with Rukia, I mean he must be trying to locate her."</p>
<p>“Yes and No, for him at this time it is more important to consolidate his power within the businesses previously managed by the Kuchiki clan, that is why I am sure that he has left the search for Rukia chan in the background, for him, she no longer has She has nothing or anyone to protect her and help her, she is not an immediate threat, however that does not mean that she will not stop looking for her, ”explains Kaien.</p>
<p>"You don't think we should inform Rukia about that," she asked.</p>
<p>"Not yet, for him to concentrate on decoding the notebook that Byakuya left him and find out what is on the memory card, I promise that once we know what we have I will inform him of everything" she assures me.</p>
<p>"Well then, see you later" I say goodbye and leave the clan headquarters but not before sending a message to all the Shantei-Gashira informing them about the last minute meeting that we are going to have and indicating the point of the meeting, I demand the utmost discretion about it and then he sent a message to Rukia where he indicated that he had to go out on clan business and that we would meet later to help her with the card.</p>
<p>I receive a notification on my cell phone which is strange to me, so I check it and it is Rukia telling me that she is not an idiot that I did not have to worry about anything and it ends with a soft, Take care! I feel like it's going to drive me crazy, I close the phone and get in the car to go to the meeting point of the meeting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saiko-komon: chief consultant of the clan.<br/>Shingiin: They handle the clan's legal affairs.<br/>Kaikei: They keep the clan accounts.<br/>Waka-gashira: young leaders who support the Kumicho and are responsible for managing a number of gangs in the region.<br/>Shatei-gashira: Head of the gangs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The pieces begin to move.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I feel like every word Kaien dono says is like a dagger, I feel the anger and helplessness growing inside me, I clench my fists until I dig my nails into my hands just to be able to control myself, Ichigo must have noticed the tension in me because he places one of his hands on my shoulders exerting a little pressure as if to indicate that he is there, that he accompanies me in my feelings, then I look back at him and I hope they know how to convey the gratitude that I feel with him at this moment..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hollow world</strong>
</p>
<p>Ulquiorra was heading to the main hall to meet the Kumicho when he was intercepted by Grimmjow "Hey Ulquiorra, you are going to meet Aizen".</p>
<p>"What do you want Grimmjow?"</p>
<p>"I bring news that may interest the Kumicho."</p>
<p>Ulquiorra stares at him for a minute as he decides whether to bring it to Aizen or to break the news directly to him, but since Grimmjow is the Waga-Gashira of the clan, he better take it upon himself to give them "Well, follow me."</p>
<p>Aizen at that time was finalizing the details of his plan, he needed to ratify his power within the organization and among the other clans as soon as possible, after the blow given to the Kuchiki clan there could be no margin of error, he could not allow the other clans They would ally against him or question his power and organizational ability, so when there was a knock on the door and he saw Ulquiorra enter with Grimmjow, he had everything decided.</p>
<p>"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra and Grimmjow greeted in unison.</p>
<p>"Just the ones I was waiting for - he replied - Grimmjow, what news do you have for me?"</p>
<p>"Aizen-sama has received information that the Kuchiki left Kyoto the day after the clan massacre and that they probably headed somewhere in Chiba."</p>
<p>"Well tell your people to keep looking, we can't leave any loose ends."</p>
<p>"Way to go Kumicho, he needs me for something else," asks Grimmjow.</p>
<p>"Yes, please both take a seat - he tells them before communicating his orders - Grimmjow I need you to meet with the Shates-gashira to carry out the evictions in the areas formerly administered by the Kuchiki, if for some reason the people do not want to. evicting their businesses and homes they will have to make it very clear to them that from now on they must comply with our laws, no matter how I just want them to have no doubts about what would happen to them if they resist the eviction or refuse to abide by our rules, we are clear on that Grimmjow. "</p>
<p>"Sure Aizen-sama, something else Kumicho."</p>
<p>"You can't leave - once he's alone in the living room with Ulquiorra he goes over to him - well, tell me how Kurotsuchi is doing with our new product."</p>
<p>"I was with him this morning, he says that in a short time the product will be ready for distribution, that the test subjects we sent him were very helpful in adjusting the doses."</p>
<p>"Perfect, we have a lot of ground to cover, that's something I have to thank Byakuya Kuchiki, I hope the product will be distributed to schools soon."</p>
<p>"I'm sure we'll hear from Kurotsuchi soon," Ulquiorra assured him.</p>
<p>"Is everything ready for tonight?" Aizen asks.</p>
<p>"All set sir and everyone confirmed their attendance as planned Kumicho."</p>
<p>"Well, tonight everyone will know that you cannot play with the Hollow World clan, or they are with us or they will simply disappear" Aizen finishes and dismisses Ulquiorra.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shiba Clan Headquarters</strong>
</p>
<p>I have spent most of the day trying to make sense of the codes that my father left in this horrible notebook, I hardly see the headache that this has caused me and when I find myself about to smash the notebook against the wall, there is a I knock on my door, I sigh a little to see if I can get rid of the frustration that I have "Go ahead" and I see a clump of orange hair peeking out.</p>
<p>"Hi midget, how's everything going, have you already solved the code?" The idiot asks me and since I was in no mood to bear his stupid things, I did what I was going to do before he knocked on the door, I threw the notebook at his head and I can only say that now I feel a little less frustrated than before.</p>
<p>"HEY BUT WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU, BECAUSE YOU HIT ME".</p>
<p>He shrugged "I really must thank you-I see him raise an eyebrow and look at me, I ignore it and continue-because you have helped me a lot by letting me release my frustration" and I give him an innocent smile.</p>
<p>He looks at me like he's crazy and I hear him mutter a "damn", he lets it go and I ask him what he's doing here.</p>
<p>"I came to see if you needed help, is that on the way I met Miyako san and she told me worried that you have barely left the room so I thought about coming over and helping."</p>
<p>I sigh and tell him to come closer "I have already been able to decipher most of them but I don't make sense of it, look - I show you what I have obtained so far - what is written there has neither head nor tail".</p>
<p>I watch him study the book carefully and then take a look at what I have deciphered so far, after a while he asks me "And if you are not doing it the right way", I give him my best Kuchiki-style face and he just looks at me and rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"Look midget-with a blow to the arm I interrupt him-HEY" he claims me while he rubs his arm.</p>
<p>I ignore it and tell him to continue "Psss as I was saying, most likely it is written in such a way that it is not only a linear encoding but also a diagonal, look why don't you give me a part of what you have already deciphered - He hands me the other half to do the same - and we check my theory. "I nod and go.</p>
<p>And it works incredibly well and as we move forward everything takes shape and when we are both done we put it all together "From what I see your father left you a series of names and I suppose the way to contact them too" points out Ichigo.</p>
<p>"If I suppose they were people I trusted - I indicated to Ichigo and gave him a quick review of the names - I think I recognize two of them Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. I hear him huffing next to me, I turn to see him and ask if those names are familiar to you.</p>
<p>"Knowing them is not enough, I could say that they are like a pain in the ass - he tells me with a more frown than usual - come and show Kaien what we find."</p>
<p>"Wait, we still have to see what the memory contains," I tell him.</p>
<p>"Well let me go get my tablet, I won't be long" and I see Ichigo leave my room, no more than five minutes go by when I see him enter again with his tablet in hand "Well, let's see what else your father left you".</p>
<p>We open it and of course it asks us for a password, Ichigo is thoughtful and turns to see me "Sorry midget, this is not my strong point, but I know someone who may be able to help us".</p>
<p>I take a deep breath and let the midget pass and focus on what he's telling me, I accept his proposal and now it's my turn to tell him to go see Kaien to inform him. And so we left the room and went to the main hall.</p>
<p>On the way I see that Ichigo makes a call, I imagine that the person who is going to help us decipher the contents of the memory card, we arrive in the room and I knock on the door and I hear Kaien inviting us to enter.</p>
<p>Upon entering I notice that Kaien is not alone "Ah Yamada san you arrive just in time let me introduce you to our Saiko-Komon Uryu Ishida".</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you Yamada san."</p>
<p>"The pleasure is mine Ichida kun" I reply and then I see Ichigo enter.</p>
<p>"Ishida - greets him - Hey Kaien, Shirayuki and I have to talk to you about something alone" Ichigo intervenes.</p>
<p>Ishida stares at him for a moment "Always so polite Kurosaki" and turns to Kaien "If that's all I will retire Kaien Sama".</p>
<p>"If that's all Ishida, any news let me know immediately and remember to take Kenpachi with you, you can go."</p>
<p>He says goodbye very politely and leaves us alone with Kaien and before he can say anything, Ichigo is ahead of me.</p>
<p>"What was that about taking Kenpachi, where is Ishida going?"</p>
<p>"Well, I have received an invitation from Aizen to a meeting to be held tonight at the Grand Kyoto Hotel, I suppose to establish his power and try to win allies."</p>
<p>I feel like every word Kaien dono says is like a dagger, I feel the anger and helplessness growing inside me, I clench my fists until I dig my nails into my hands just to be able to control myself, Ichigo must have noticed the tension in me because he places one of his hands on my shoulders exerting a little pressure as if to indicate that he is there, that he accompanies me in my feelings, then I look back at him and I hope they know how to convey the gratitude that I feel with him at this moment. I feel like I can't say a word, so Ichigo continues to question Kaien.</p>
<p>"And I guess the one who should go is you, because you sent Ishida, he won't seem suspicious."</p>
<p>“Actually my intention in sending Ishida is to let Aizen know that neither to me nor to the clan he poses a threat and no, it was not just my decision, it was a direct order from your father.</p>
<p>Ichigo and I looked at each other and I suppose we think the same, those two are crazy, thus challenging Aizen, however I am sure that if my brother were alive he would have done exactly the same ”.</p>
<p>"So what did they want to talk about?" I hear Kaien interrupt my thoughts.</p>
<p>"We have deciphered what is in the book my father left me, but not what is on the memory card, that information is encrypted."</p>
<p>"I see, Ichigo then communicate with Kira so that he can help Rukia chan in that matter."</p>
<p>"I already did, I was talking to him before going in, he will be here first thing tomorrow to help us."</p>
<p>"Perfect, then Rukia chan that your father left you in the notebook, of course if you can say so."</p>
<p>"A series of names I suppose people of high confidence of him, he also left me a series of addresses to contact them and as they are mailboxes, as soon as I finish tomorrow with Kira I will leave to leave the envelopes."</p>
<p>Kaien nods his head "Ichigo will accompany you - he tells me in a voice of: this is not a request, it is an order and then he looks at Ichigo - if it doesn't take them long, take the opportunity to introduce Rukia chan to one of the Shatei- Gashira from the area, it is necessary for them to know that she is your fiancée and that when she needs them they must be at her service ”.</p>
<p>When he was about to protest Ichigo just agrees and gives me a look that he is not going to accept any complaints, I snorted and said goodbye to Kaien. Ichigo walks me to my room and we finalize the details for tomorrow.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hotel Grand Kyoto</strong>
</p>
<p>The first thing Uryu Ishida does when he arrives at the hotel is to inform Kenpachi to be alert, he goes to the entrance and there he is greeted by Grimmjow who welcomes him and immediately observes that the Waka-gashira communicates his arrival to someone assumes that Aizen directly. .</p>
<p>He goes to the reception where they give him a glass of champagne, he moves through the room where he carefully observes all the guests, almost all the Kumicho of the minor clans are there as well as all the Kumicho of the great clans: Clan Shihoin, Clan Ise , Clan Tsunayashiro and Clan Komamura, which doesn't surprise him.</p>
<p>As he continues with the tour he hears behind him how they call him and when he turns around he meets Ulquiorra who kindly invites him to follow him. As they work their way to surely find that with Aizen he is greeted by all the Kumicho present there, however, you may notice that some of them look at him with some confusion and others with distrust, you cannot blame them, the Shiba Clan is the only one who does not he is there represented by his Kumicho.</p>
<p>He feels that Ulquiorra stops walking from him and follows him and is greeted by none other than Aizen Sosuke.</p>
<p>"Good evening Uryu Ishida, it is a pleasure that you are here with us."</p>
<p>"Good evening Sosuke Aizen thanks for the invitation" answers an unflappable Ishida.</p>
<p>"And as the Oyabun Isshin Shiba and the Kumicho are, I hope they are well since we do not have their presence tonight" Aizen interrogates him.</p>
<p>"You are both very well, thank you for your concern" Ishida just replied.</p>
<p>Aizen just nodded and apologized to him as he had to leave to attend to the other guests, Uryule played along, he knew that Aizen was not satisfied with either his response or his presence.</p>
<p>As Aizen greeted his other guests, he couldn't help but think about the offense committed tonight towards his person by the Shiba Clan, he wasn't going to let go so easily. He continued to welcome and greet his guests when he received a message from Grimmjow informing him of the arrival of a representative of the Kuchiki Clan, Aizen stopped his walk and instructed Ulquiorra to verify said information.</p>
<p>But before Ulquiorra could go out to comply with the order given, a young man entered the room carrying the shield of the Kuchiki Clan on the lapel of his suit, requesting the presence of the Kumicho from Hollow World while he took out his Katana.</p>
<p>Ulquiorra took a step to face him but Aizen stopped him "I am the one you are looking for, my name is Aizen Sosuke the Kumicho from Hollow World with whom I have the honor."</p>
<p>"Honor? Honor you say? What do you know about that? My name is Rikichi proud Shatei-gashira under the order of the great Kumicho Byakuya Kuchiki and you Aizen Susuke you are nobody and I come here tonight to fulfill my Gi - Yu in the name of the Kuchiki Clan. ”Aizen just looks at him.</p>
<p>Uryu looked with surprise at the scene that unfolded in front of him, he did not expect that they were still loyal to the Kuchiki clan and even less that they were alive, he noticed how Aizen looked with contempt at the loyal young man and when he went directly to attack Aizen, he saw how Ulquiorra behind him took out a MAC 10 and slaughtered the young man without even blinking. The living room is completely silent while a totally unrecognizable body fills the beautiful floors of the hotel with blood.<br/> <br/>Aizen looks at the body lying in the middle of the room "It's nothing personal, boy, it's just a business - then he turns to see the people around him - it's up to you Kumichos if you end up like the Kuchiki clan or work with me" is the warning that Aizen throws at his guests and as he blurts out those words he doesn't take his eyes off one man in particular.</p>
<p>Uryu has caught the message that was addressed directly to him and the Shiba clan and without saying goodbye to anyone he leaves the place, he has already done his work and has gathered enough information.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the bushidō there are seven associated virtues among them the Gi and the Yu.<br/>Gi - Means Justice or Righteousness<br/>He believes in justice, but not in what emanates from others, but in his own. There is only good and evil.</p>
<p>Yu - Means Courage.<br/>Rise above the masses of people who are afraid to act. Hiding like a turtle in its shell is not living. A samurai must have heroic courage. It is absolutely risky. It is dangerous. It is living life fully, completely, and wonderfully.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Frustrations and the Shatei-gashira of the Shiba clan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I lie on the bed feeling the headache that I know is going to explode later, I sigh and get up to take notes with all the names of the people I should contact with the hope that one of them is the one that help reveal the information that's on the damn card.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shiba Clan Headquarters.</strong>
</p>
<p>I set the alarm to go off early but I got up before it did, actually I barely slept, the nightmares didn't leave me all night, I get out of bed and I'm going to take a very cold shower to remove the sweat That the bad night left me and wake up a bit, today I have many things to do and my head should be as clear as possible. Once out of the shower, I search my closet for comfortable clothes, choose some jeans and a loose shirt and my converse shoes, then I stand in front of the mirror to do my daily routine, pin my bangs, put on my contact lenses and finally my reading glasses, although this time I have to use a little more makeup to cover the dark circles that accompany me today. Satisfied by what I see in the mirror, I take one last look around the room and go out to the main hall where Ichigo is already safe.</p>
<p>On the way I meet some of the Shatei who have already started their morning routine, I greet them and when I get to the living room I meet Ichigo who was talking on the phone, I greet him and I wait for him to finish his conversation.</p>
<p>"Good morning midget - he greets me. I decide to ignore the ... hell no, I'm not in the mood today so I do what I do best and I hear him yell - HEY! WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME".</p>
<p>"That? You really deserve that for calling me a midget" I say as I watch him rub his shin and curse. "The person who is going to help us with the memory card has arrived," I ask him.</p>
<p>"I was talking to him before you arrived, he told me that he is on his way, so let's go have breakfast while we wait for him to arrive."</p>
<p>I accept the suggestion and although I don't have much appetite for the night that I have spent, I decide that it is better to have something in my stomach for the next day. We went to the dining room and there we met some Kyodai who were already having breakfast, we greeted them and looked for our breakfast. When we were about to finish breakfast, Ichigo's cell phone rings, I see him checking it, then he looks at me and tells me that Kira has arrived and is waiting for us in the main room.</p>
<p>We finished with our food, we said goodbye to the people who are still in the dining room and we went to the living room, when a young man with blond hair entered, a serious face and a laptop in hand “Hey Kira, how are you? everything goes? ?, thanks for coming" Ichigo greets him.</p>
<p>"Hello Kurosaki, well it's not that you have given me many options" he replied with an annoyed face.</p>
<p>Ichigo ignores his last comment and proceeds to introduce us "Kira I introduce you to my fiancee Shirayuki Yamada - she turns to me - Shirayuki this is Kira, who is going to help us with the memory card".</p>
<p>I nod "Good morning Kira, it's my pleasure and as Ichigo said, thank you very much for coming to help us and we apologize if we have interfered in any way with her affairs," I tell him.</p>
<p>Ichigo looks at me with a frown and just shakes his head and tells us to go to the table to discuss the matter that interests us.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute" - Kira interrupts looking at me - and I'm sorry if I sound rude to you but you're really committed to this" he says pointing to Ichigo, who hits him on the back of the head.</p>
<p>"Better shut up and let's go to what we came to - Ichigo looks at me - you have the card with you."</p>
<p>I roll my eyes "Of course, Kurosaki kun, who do you take me for? I take the card out of the back pocket of my pants. Here you go." I tell him in a voice that I now know is causing him annoyance.</p>
<p>Ichigo scowls at me, snatches the card from my hands and hands it to Kira.</p>
<p>I see Kira turn on his computer along with other devices and he puts the card in one of them, then I see him type symbols on his computer and after a while he stops and when he turns to see us I can see some frustration on his face "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but - he sighs moody - the only person who seems to be able to access the information on this card is the same person who encrypted it. "</p>
<p>Ichigo and I looked at each other, I can't believe this, how the hell am I going to know who that person is, unless by a miracle it's one of the contacts my father left me in the notebook. I breathe and see Ichigo who is with Kira talking about I don't know what and since I have nothing to do there, I say goodbye to Kira and apologize for wasting time, I request the memory card. and I go out to go to my room.</p>
<p>I lie on the bed feeling the headache that I know is going to explode later, I sigh and get up to take notes with all the names of the people I should contact with the hope that one of them is the one that Help reveal the information that's on the damn card. A knock on the door takes me out of my thoughts "Go ahead" I indicate to whoever is on the other side of the door.</p>
<p>"Midget, are you okay?"</p>
<p>I snorted "Oh! Kurosaki kun is concerned for my well-being" I reply with my fake voice.</p>
<p>"Pssss shut up midget and what is that stupid and hateful voice you use, no ... - I hit him - damn because you hit me" he yells at me.</p>
<p>"Don't be a strawberry girl, tell me now what you want."</p>
<p>"I'm not a girl and don't call me strawberry - he yells at me in frustration - I just wanted to know if it is possible that the person who can help us with the card is on the list of names that your father left you."</p>
<p>I lay down on the bed again "I don't know, I hope so" is the only thing I can answer at that moment.</p>
<p>
  <strong>_______________________</strong>
</p>
<p>I see it lying there, I feel that frustration surrounds it and it is not for less if Byakuya left that card it is that the information that is there is important and very useful.</p>
<p>"Come on, move on, we still have a lot to do, you don't have letters to deliver" I ask him.</p>
<p>She sees me, shrugs and gets out of bed, I see her rummaging in the dresser drawer next to her bed and pulling out a series of envelopes. When I think she is ready I tell her to get on our way and once she leaves the envelopes in the mailbox I will introduce her to some of the Shatei-gashira who work with our clan.</p>
<p>We got in the car and went to the nearest mailbox, while we are at it I can see that Rukia is not well, although she wanted to cover her dark circles, her tired eyes gave her away and from time to time she massaged her temples as if trying push the headache that I sure had at the time, so once the letters are deposited in the mailbox, instead of going straight to see the Shatei-gashira, I make a technical stop at the pharmacy.</p>
<p>When I get out of the car I notice how she stares at me, I ignore her and ask the clerk for a pill for a headache and while she looks for it I go to the refrigerator and take out a bottle of water, I go to the cashier and pay, I go out and I go to the car where I find Rukia leaning on the hood.</p>
<p>I give her the water and the pill and before she complains I just tell her "Take it" my tone of voice tells her that I do not accept rejections or replies, she knew how to catch that in my voice and took it, satisfied I told her to go up to the car to continue with our itinerary.</p>
<p>"Are we going to headquarters?", She asks me herself.</p>
<p>“No, now I'm going to introduce you to some of our Shatei-gashira - she looks at me and says it's not necessary, I contradict her - remember that Kaien asked me to introduce you so that in case of any eventuality they know who you are and they can support you in whatever comes your way ”. I hear her sigh and I know she has given up.</p>
<p>Before leaving the clan headquarters, I contacted one of my principals and we agreed to meet at the place where I always summon them when I have to indicate the Kumicho's orders. It didn't take us long to get to the place, a building near Chidorigafuchi park.</p>
<p>We get out of the car and I take her inside, I greet the guards and we take the elevator to the floor where we will meet mine. When I arrive they are all there and when they see me enter with Rukia next to me I see the face of astonishment that later turns into a mockery, a growl comes out of me knowing what is coming over me especially with Shinji.</p>
<p>I stand in front of them and give them the best of my frown, which of course makes his mocking face grow, I sigh and continue to introduce Rukia "So ..."</p>
<p>"So - Shinji interrupts me - Who is the sweet lady next to you?"</p>
<p>I roll my eyes and when I go to answer Rukia anticipates me "Hello everyone, I'm Shirayuki Yamada, Ichigo's fiancée, nice to meet you", she replies with that little voice that bothers me so much.</p>
<p>Silence fell in the room, everyone looked at each other and as if they had practiced it, they all turned to see me at the same time and laughed, I really, I really hate them, next to me I can see Rukia a little surprised by their reaction, he turns to me and gives me one of those few smiles I've seen him give since he survived the murder of his clan and I can only shrug.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, they are done or they need more time to calm down" I ask sarcastically.</p>
<p>"One minute Kurosaki, just give us a few more minutes" Kensei replies as everyone continues with the taunt.</p>
<p>I reached my limit "ENOUGH, I DIDN'T COME HERE TO SUPPORT YOUR STUPIDNESSES", they calmed down a little then they looked at each other again and started laughing again, once again I hate them, I really hate them.</p>
<p>I turn to Rukia, take her hand and head towards the door to get out of there, then I hear Love's voice "Don't wait Kurosaki, wait, don't go, we're done here."</p>
<p>I turn to see them and approach them, with Rukia's hand still in mine "Well, I can do the introductions now as they should be" I ask them still with anger flooding my body.</p>
<p>"Yes man - Shinji says to me and then turning to Rukia - we are sorry Yamada san if we offended her but how can you understand not every day one finds out that such a character - points to me as if it were anything - can engage himself and less with such beauty ".</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I understand what you mean, and I can't even understand how I could fixate on someone like him but how our union was arranged by our parents - I see her shrug - that's what I got."</p>
<p>I can't believe that midget is saying that and the worst part is that the idiots nod and see her with a sympathetic face, I really, I really hate everyone including that damn midget.</p>
<p>"I repeat, you are done - nod - well then let's start with the introductions, as you already heard, she is Shirayuki Yamada my fiancee and they are my main Shatei: Shinji Hirako, Yasutora Sado alias Chad, I love Aikawa, Kensei Mugurama and Rojuro Otoribashi aka Rose ”.</p>
<p>Each one bowed to Rukia welcoming her "So - I look at them seriously - I need you to take care of Shirayuki as if she were me, if she ever needs you and I am not present to help her, I count on each of you to support her in Whatever and wherever, that is clear to us ”.</p>
<p>"Of course Kurosaki you should actually give them our numbers so that she has them among her contacts so that when she needs us she won't have any trouble finding us" suggests Rose.</p>
<p>"Of course Kurosaki, rest assured that we will only give Yamada-san the VIP treatment" Shinji tells me and everyone nods.</p>
<p>I raise an eyebrow and question "VIP treatment, what treatment is that if I can know why I have not benefited from that treatment at any time".</p>
<p>"Exactly Kurosaki, as the acronym indicates that the benefit is only received by important people like Yamada-san," Kensei concludes.</p>
<p>What the heck, I sigh and we begin to discuss matters related to the clan's business, recruiting and training new members. Having covered those topics among others, I ask Shinji if it is possible for him to allow me to use his training ground in large part because his headquarters is the closest to where we are. He tells me there is no problem, we leave the building, say goodbye and head to the car to follow Shimji to his headquarters.</p>
<p>When we get to the car I realize that I still hold Rukia's hand between mine and if I'm not mistaken I think that since I took her in the building I have not let go of her, I feel my face burn at this thought and I help her enter the car.</p>
<p>"Why are we going to Shinji's headquarters?" She asks me.</p>
<p>"You'll see midget don't be impatient" I answer her and in that she feels a blow on my arm, I look at her and she also turns to see me and she just sticks her tongue out at me and turns her eyes to the front as if nothing had happened. The two of them is the most normal thing in the world, it feels good and with that thought I keep driving towards our destination.</p>
<p>We arrive at Shinji's headquarters, where he makes the introductions and gives Rukia a tour of the headquarters until we reach the training ground.</p>
<p>"What the hell Ichigo" Rukia tells me once she realizes what we're there for.</p>
<p>"Come on midget, it's time for you to start your training in the use of weapons" I say and go to where Shinji keeps the weapons and choose the ones that I think are best for her, although before I ask her if she has already handled any weapons before . .</p>
<p>"I have only trained with the KAR98 and the Duty CZ P-07" she answers me.</p>
<p>I nod, I choose the weapons and we start with the basics, I need to know what level it is at and I am quite surprised to see that it is very good with long range weapons and in terms of the use of short weapons it is not so bad, already with a Little knowledge of his level, I know that for the next training sessions we must emphasize hand-to-hand combat with weapons, readjustment in the position of the body with long arms and breath control.</p>
<p>After the training, I thank Shinji and we agreed to meet another day to continue with the training, I took Rukia's hand, we said goodbye and went to the car where I started it again but this time with the clan headquarters as destination .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trainings and discoveries.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trainings begin and Rukia discovers the existence of old allies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weapons training was very good, Ichigo told me that this exercise was to get an idea of what we should strengthen, what we should improve and where I show weakness so that I can study the best training plan suitable for me.</p>
<p>We said goodbye to Shinji and before leaving the headquarters Ichigo takes my hand again and I must admit that I do not dislike it although the first time he did it he completely surprised me even so I did not remove it his touch was warm and I also felt safe like that that I did not give more importance to the matter.</p>
<p>We left and arrived at the headquarters where we were greeted by Kaien dono and Ishida kun who invited us to the main hall to discuss an important matter. His words generated anxiety in me, I knew that the night before Ishida had gone to the meeting that Aizen held so he must have seen or found out something important and that worries me.</p>
<p>Ichigo and I look at each other and follow them to the room where Kaien is the first to speak. "Well, you may wonder about the urgency of making you come here, as you will remember last night Aizen invited us to a meeting where I assumed that he would show us part of his intentions. Well, I am not mistaken, Ishida gathered important information that I think you should both know so much for being Ichigo the Waka-gashira of the clan and Yamada-san as his future wife, but I will let Ishida himself bring them up to date. "</p>
<p>"As Kaien-sama said, Aizen effectively showed us part of his intentions, he simply threatened all the Kumicho present that if they did not want the same thing to happen to them as the Kuchiki clan, they should ally with him or not be an obstacle in their road".</p>
<p>"And I suppose by making such a threat he did it without taking his eyes off you" Ichigo points out.</p>
<p>I can see Ishida's surprised face at Ichigo's comment "So Kurosaki makes you think he happened like this" challenges him.</p>
<p>"Simple Ishida is what I would have done in his position" Ichigo replied as if it were such a thing.</p>
<p>I'm a bit surprised by what Ichigo said, but it amazes me even more when I hear Ishida confirm that this is exactly what happened. I was expecting a smug smile from Ichigo, but he surprises me again by maintaining a serious and reflective attitude.</p>
<p>"But something else happened in that meeting isn't it Ishida - I see Ishida nodding head - why don't you inform them please" Kaien intervened.</p>
<p>“Yes, at a certain moment of the night the presence of a member of the Kuchiki clan was announced - upon hearing that I feel that my heart wants to leave my chest, as can be, I do my best to control my breathing and focus on what says Ishida - it turns out that it was a Shatei from that clan who went to enforce Bushido as he himself said "</p>
<p>"And, and what happened to him" I interrupt him.</p>
<p>"Well, he was killed right there by Aizen's Saiko-komo before the young man could reach him" Ishida replied.</p>
<p>I feel like my head is spinning, it's hard for me to breathe, how can I keep losing people from my clan? How can I keep allowing Aizen to keep getting his way? I feel that my legs are going to fail me and when I think that I am going to fall, I feel Ichigo by my side holding me by the waist, how can I search and find his gaze, those amber eyes that at this moment are my lifeline, I need to get out of there and he must read it in my eyes because he apologizes to Ishida and Kaien explaining to them that we have not had lunch and since I am still convalescing, it was surely affecting me and that if they did not care we would withdraw ”.</p>
<p>In the distance, in the middle of my shock, I can make out Kaien's voice telling Ichigo not to worry that the important thing now was me, to take me to my room and give me something to eat that later he would finish putting us at the table. day. So we did it and as I could I said goodbye to them and we left there then halfway down the road I feel that we stop and I notice that my feet stop touching the ground.</p>
<p>"Easy midget, don't be violent, I know how you are right now and I doubt you have the strength to climb the stairs" Ichigo whispers in my ear.</p>
<p>Although I hate to admit that it is correct, my head is in a mess and my body feels heavy, between not having slept almost at all the night before, the training and the news of the murder of people from my clan has certainly taken its toll on me, I let it pass and I allow myself to lie on his chest and close my eyes for a few seconds to clear my agitated mind a bit and clear my ideas.</p>
<p>When I open my eyes again I find myself in my room lying on my bed and Ichigo is not around me, I go to the table next to my bed to look for my cell phone and there is a tray with food, I find my cell phone to find out what It is time and it is almost eleven at night, I sigh and at that moment my stomach decides to complain about my lack of attention so I decide to eat the contents of the tray and once satisfied I lie back in bed because I feel physically exhausted and mentally.</p>
<p>I'm going over in my mind what Ishida said about that young man who gave his life for the clan, so that means that there are still loyalists to my clan, if so I must find a way to unite them again, let them know that I am alive. , I can't just abandon them and let Aizen hunt them down and kill them. I am in the middle of my thoughts when I hear a knock on my door, I indicate to the person who knocks to enter and Ichigo appears as usual.</p>
<p>"Hi midget, how are you feeling? Did you eat some of what I brought you?" He asks me with obvious concern.</p>
<p>I decide to ignore the midget thing for now "I'm exhausted but with food and being able to sleep a bit helped improve my mood", we stared in a comfortable silence that was broken by Ichigo "Well I guess your head is a disaster from what Ishida told us, "I nod" if I was really thinking about that before you came in. "</p>
<p>"And what decision did you make about it?" He ask me.</p>
<p>"And how do you know that I have made up my mind about something?" This time I asked him.</p>
<p>"Oh please Rukia despite the little time we've known each other, I know how that little head of yours works."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! So now you're a mind reader or something like that strawberry," peak.</p>
<p>"Pss, of course not midget, I just know how great is your determination to raise your clan again, your desire to destroy Aizen and if to that now we add the fact that there are still people loyal to the Kuchiki clan, I do not I'd be surprised if you've already thought of a plan, just that. "</p>
<p>And again Ichigo is surprising me with his words, which makes me smile "Who would say strawberry that inside that head of yours there is a brain that still works - he looks at me with the face of wanting to kill me, I ignore it and continue - well, you're not wrong Ichigo I have a plan and that involves finding the person to help me discover the information on the memory card, gathering the people from my father's notebook, finding and gathering the clan's loyalists, and training until I am stronger, I need to show that I can raise the clan and that I can lead them as or better than my father did and above all I need to destroy Aizen ”.</p>
<p>Ichigo looks at me and nods his head "I see, so Rukia already has me, starting tomorrow we'll get down to work starting with your training sessions" he tells me, I just nod and say goodbye. As soon as he leaves my room I go over my plan again and I know I have to define the strategies to follow but with Ichigo by my side I have the security of having the perfect partner to carry it out. "</p>
<p>It has been a week since I sent the letters but to date I have not received any response, my degree of frustration is increasing and if we add to that that my body is not responding one hundred percent in training I am approaching the limit And just when I thought everything was going well</p>
<p>Ichigo does everything in his power so that I can train without over-demanding myself, putting emphasis on my weapons training and leaving aside the melee combat a bit, I understand and thank him but that does not imply that I leave. to be bothered by the lack of strength in my body and today is one of those days.</p>
<p>"Come on midget you're not focused, I've seen you face obstacles more distant than that" Ichigo yells at me.</p>
<p>"SHUT UP IDIOT, I'M DOING MY BEST ATTEMPT"shouted him.</p>
<p>"No you're not, you're allowing whatever is on your mind right now to obstruct you, so stop fooling around and focus."</p>
<p>I swear to God I'm about to turn around and target him, what I'm trying to do is make him not see it. I sigh trying to calm my mind and my breathing, I adjust the DMR14 in its position, I adjust my view and I begin to retaliate my breathing making me one with the weapon, the wind, the target. So I do it, I hit exactly where I want and it is not the target that Ichigo indicated where he was aiming, not this time I went further, exactly two thousand five hundred meters beyond.</p>
<p>
  <strong>_____________________</strong>
</p>
<p>Shinji and I did not get out of our astonishment, the dwarf had done it, he knew he would do it, he showed me the first day of training that he knew what he was doing but the lack of practice had rusted his technique and the weapon that he now has in his hands. hands has turned her into an almost elite sniper.</p>
<p>"Waaaaooo Yamada-san, I call that hitting the target" comments a funny Shinji.</p>
<p>"Thanks Shinji, I just had to imagine the face of a certain person as a target" I heard the response from the midget as he looked at me.</p>
<p>At that I heard Shinji burst out laughing "Wow Ichigo didn't know you could do that, serve as inspiration - he's thoughtful for a moment - oh Yamada-san you have given me a great idea, I'm going to put Ichigo's face on the targets, Let's see if my men achieve a feat like yours or at least come close ”.</p>
<p>But what the hell, I feel a vein jump in my head and when I'm about to yell at him, I hear that voice that I hate so much "You're welcome Shinji, it's a pleasure for me to be able to help, also ...".</p>
<p>"ENOUGH OF YOU TWO - I interrupt them - You - I point to Shinji - I need you to prepare your people and do what I order - I'm going back this time to see the midget - and you finished for today, so go pick up your things from us. Let's go to the headquarters ”I tell him with the face of few friends and that he does not accept any type of claim, I already had more than enough for this day and I go to the exit without saying goodbye to anyone on the way.</p>
<p>
  <strong>______________________</strong>
</p>
<p>I turn around to see Shinji, I can't believe that idiot is talking to us like that, but when I turn around to see Ichigo and claim him, I can see on his face that he's beyond angry so I just breathe, him I thank Shinji and say goodbye.</p>
<p>I get to the door where he is waiting for me, I pass it without talking to him and I go to the car, he opens the door and I see him sit next to me and start the car towards the headquarters, all the way we did it in silence.</p>
<p>We park and I get out of the car without waiting for the door to open, I enter the headquarters and when I am about to go up to my room a Shatei approaches me indicating that Kain dono is waiting for us in the main hall, I follow him and I can feel Ichigo behind me, the Shatei dismisses us and when I enter I see not only Kaien dono but also Isshin-oji san along with Ishida kun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Decision time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aizen begins to move his pieces, so the Shiba clan is forced to make decisions to stop the outpost of Hollow World.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>____________________________</strong>
</p>
<p>"Ichigooooo ..." I hear Isshin yell and also see him land on the ground.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with you, man? Not even because we are in the central office you share" this time it is Ichigo who shouts.</p>
<p>Kaien, Ishida and I just sigh as this is a scene that we are going to get tired of seeing as Isshin decides to stay here "Come on, let's calm down, we are here to discuss important matters, so why don't we sit down" Kaien intervenes.</p>
<p>I hear Ichigo snort and move the chair to sit next to me, for his part Isshin goes to his place at the table "You're right Kaien - but before taking his place he turns to where I am and I see him approaching me - Sorry Shirayuki chan, I'm rude for not greeting you ”and suddenly I find myself wrapped in a bear hug that thank God doesn't last long.</p>
<p>"Get off me, you old pervert, can't you see you're suffocating her?" Ichigo yells at his father as he grabs me around the waist to pull me away from Isshin.</p>
<p>"Masakiiiiii - I hear Isshin yelling at a photo he takes I don't know where - our son doesn't respect me, what have I done to deserve this?"</p>
<p>At that I hear Kaien clear his throat to interrupt Isshin, he sees him and apologizes and now if he goes to his place to start the meeting, Ichigo lets go of me and we both sit in our seats as well.</p>
<p>“Well, as you know Aizen has already started to make his moves, we have received reports that his Shatei-gashiras are evicting businesses and residential buildings in the different districts where the Kuchiki clan previously operated and the few who decide to stay must pay a tax exorbitant to stay on site "</p>
<p>"And what about those who resist eviction?" I heard Ichigo ask.</p>
<p>Isshin-oji san looks at me, as if measuring if I will be able to bear the information he is about to give, I don't know what he sees but it must have been enough to answer the question “Some of them are beaten, then they are taken to a place long enough open so that everyone can witness what happens to those who refuse to leave, then they proceed to undress them and tie their hands behind their back, then tie a rope to this ligature and lift them, once hanging they place a weight on their legs. that makes the bones and the rest of the vertebrae disarticulate little by little ”.</p>
<p>I feel my tension drop, God, how can they do that to innocent people and suddenly a scary thought goes through my head, they do that to children too, I feel like suddenly the room is running out of air, it's hard to breathe , the memories suddenly overwhelm me and I know that it will happen again, an anxiety attack and just when I am about to lose myself I feel Ichigo's hand in mine, his touch helps me a little to concentrate on where I am, I feel his mouth over my ear "breathe Rukia just breathe as we train today" I hear him say, so I close my eyes for a moment and start to retaliate my breathing until I feel like I have a little control over myself, when I open my eyes I can see the concerned faces of Isshin, Kaien, and Ishida. A half smile is reflected on my face to try to calm things down and reduce the tension that settled in the room.</p>
<p>How could I find my voice in the midst of the mental chaos I find myself in, wrapping myself in the warmth of Ichigo's hand for support "And the Isshin-oji san children, what about the children?" I ask him with my shaky voice.</p>
<p>I see Isshin look at Ichigo before answering me "I don't know Shirayuki chan, I don't know" he tells me, but something inside me tells me that he's lying to me, which makes my anxiety start to skyrocket, so I feel my hand Ichigo's squeeze mine and I turn to look for those eyes that somehow bring a bit of peace to my mind, I see him smile at me and I smile back</p>
<p>"So what are we going to do about it?" Ichigo asks.</p>
<p>"Well we have spoken with some Kumicho allies to accept some of those people displaced by Aizen and we have also contacted many of these people and we have raised the option of relocating them to other areas and cities" this time it is Kaien who responds.</p>
<p>“And as for Aizen - Isshin takes the floor again - we know he's not going to let the fact that neither Kaien nor I show up for his meeting slide under the table, so Ichigo needs you to make a plan. together with the rest of the Shatei-gashira so that they are aware of what is happening in their areas and that any attempted disturbance that occurs is repelled as possible, in the meantime I will pull certain strings in the high government so that our businesses are not affected. "</p>
<p>"On the other hand Ishida and I are going to make courtesy visits to our associates to update them on the situation and measure loyalties," adds Kaien.</p>
<p>They discussed other matters of less importance than those mentioned and once satisfied with the plans, Isshin dismisses us and indicates that we will meet again at dinner.</p>
<p>When I get up from the table I realize that Ichigo's hand is still in mine and then we leave the room and head to our rooms. Upon reaching my door and seeing Ichigo's intentions to say goodbye, without letting go of his hand I stop him "Ichigo need - I gulp - I need to talk to you about what was discussed today", his eyes don't leave mine, he nods and accompanies me bedroom.</p>
<p>I sit on my bed as he leans against my closet door "Are you okay?" I hear him ask me, I shake my head "I'm still a bit stunned by what your father said, but it would have been worse if you hadn't been there, so I appreciate your support there" I tell him sincerely.</p>
<p>"There's no reason, dwarf, you know you can count on me for anything, I told you before," he tells me.</p>
<p>I nod and thank him again "So what did you want to talk about?" He ask me.</p>
<p>"Do you think I can accompany you when you go to see the boys? I see him raise an eyebrow but I ignore him and continue - it's that I honestly need to be busy with something, I need to feel useful, Aizen keeps hurting my people and I'm sick of not being able to do nothing - here I decide to send my pride to hell - Ichigo please let me help you, let me feel that I am fighting with him through you and learn even more so that when I raise my clan again they will feel proud of me ”.</p>
<p>I hear him sigh and pacing back and forth in my room when he finally stops and gives me that intense look typical of him when he wants to show that he is being very serious "I need you to be willing to abide by everything I say - I'm about to respond to him when he raises his hand as a sign that he has not finished - however if you want to contribute something or feel that something of what was planned is not enough you can give your point of view without problem, another thing I want to make it very clear to you that when you raise your clan again I will be there supporting you, I will not go anywhere midget, am I clear? "</p>
<p>At that very moment when he finishes speaking I feel my heart leap, as always Ichigo never tires of surprising me with his words and actions, I cannot be more grateful to have him by my side "Then I can accompany you" I ask him.</p>
<p>I hear him snort "Yes, midget can you come with me" and since I can't contain my excitement I jump to hug him "Thank you, thank you, thank you really Ichigo thank you very much" we parted and when I saw he has pink cheeks which makes me a little funny , I finish separating from him and I hear him clear his throat and tell me to rest a little and that we will see each other later at dinner and he leaves my room.</p>
<p>I lie down on my bed, I feel exhausted by that emotional roller coaster that I was exposed to, however I cannot sleep so I decide to go see Miyako-san to talk a bit with her and take the opportunity to look for the documents that my father I leave to review them, I spend about an hour talking to her and when I think it's pertinent I say goodbye to her and go to my room and when I get there I start to review the documents and focus on the property documents. </p>
<p>When I finish reading the document I find out that I own a building located in Osaka on the outskirts of the Kita-ku neighborhood, after reflecting for a while, I decide that I have to talk to Kaien and Ichigo to go see the property and depending on its condition and size it could become not only my new home but also the new headquarters of the Kuchiki clan.</p>
<p>With these thoughts I go to the dining room for dinner, when I arrive I find a typical scene of the Kurosaki, Isshin-oji san on the floor being beaten by Ichigo, Yuzu asking them to stop and sit at the table, a Karin indifferent of what what his father and brother do, a Kaien dono talking casually with Miyako san and an Ishida entertaining in reading a book without paying attention to what is happening around him, I snort and this is the family I will belong to ...</p>
<p>WHAT! Wait a minute where that thought came from, I remind myself that this is not a real commitment, that Ichigo and I are not a couple, that that strawberry is not boyfriend material and less husband material, if so, that thought is better then I relax, inhale deeply, and walk into the dining room where everyone turns to greet me. Each of us returns to their seats and I see Ichigo making way for me to sit in the empty chair next to him, I look at the other empty chairs but I remind myself that Ishida is there and that for him Ichigo and I are engaged, so I decide to sit next to him and we all begin to eat in a pleasant and relaxed atmosphere despite the circumstances that surround us.</p>
<p>Once the meal is finished, Ishida says goodbye and the twins go to their rooms, so taking advantage of the fact that Isshin-oji san is there, I stop to inform them about the property in Osaka that my father left me and ask them if there is no problem for Ichigo and I to go see him.</p>
<p>"Of course there is no problem Rukia chan - Isshin-oji san replies - after you and Ichigo have finished the matter that I entrusted to them, they can go to Osaka but - this time he is heading to Ichigo - they must take some of our escorts with you ".</p>
<p>We both nod and said goodbye, on the way to our rooms Ichigo tells me that tomorrow morning we will go talk to the boys and not to make him wait, I snorted and hit his arm, he complains and leaves me at the door of my room where we say goodbye.</p>
<p>I get up early and go down to the lobby but I can't find Ichigo anywhere, suddenly I hear him coming down the stairs cursing on his way "Sorry midget for being late but you already know my idiot father" of course I know him and that's it why did I let him go through this time that he made me wait, I nodded and when we were about to leave the headquarters, a Shatei approached me with several envelopes in his hand, he handed them to me and when I read the senders I saw that they were from the mailboxes of the people that were in my father's notebook, I feel like my heart wants to jump out of my chest and I show Ichigo and tell him who they are from.</p>
<p>He gives me a smile that makes my heart skip again and he tells me to keep them that when we finish with the matter that concerns us we will read them, I nod and we leave to go to our destination. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The board pieces are starting to move.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aizen sets in motion which prompts the Shiba clan to start taking action.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Upon arriving at the building, we are at the entrance to Shinji along with some of his men, we greeted and entered, I can observe when entering that there are more people than you usually have, I turned around to see Ichigo and explain that those men belong to the rest of the boys and who are there as an additional security measure, seat and we approach the elevator to raise to meet with the rest of Shantei-Gashira.</p>
<p>We arrived at the meeting floor and I see all the boys there installed by what I indicated to Rukia to take a seat.</p>
<p>"Well, they already know about what we are gathered here today, Aizen has begun to move his pieces and one of them is about the distribution of a new drug created by Kurotsuchi himself and, although he still does not have a massive distribution, we must be Aware of future shipments and be vigilant in schools ".</p>
<p>"I and my men will be watching the entrance and exit of any shipment" Rose intervene</p>
<p>"And I and my men will be aware of the various school districts of the city" this time it was Chad who intervened ", and I and mine will be responsible for the vigilance of university campuses" declares Love.</p>
<p>"Perfect, I need me to keep me aware of any strange movement that emerges in its territories, that your men as soon as they perceive, notify them but not taking action immediately, but continue with surveillance and follow the people involved, We need to know who are all involved to attack them all at once - I see them nod - Shinji and Kensei, I need you two to contact our allies to stay attentive and report any irregularity that they see, if they have to pay them, You have a white card to do it already know that amount counting for it and if they do not seem enough they inform me immediately to meet personally, any doubt so far? "</p>
<p>"What happens if any of Aizen's men appear in our territories, we have a white card to do what it is?"</p>
<p>"They have a white card to do anything, except to kill them, I want them to return them to the hollow world as a warning that with us does not play" all nod.</p>
<p>We finished adjusting certain details and dismissals but I retain Shinji "Hey, you have any information on what I ordered."</p>
<p>"Yes, I have already informed others to take action about it, but that only covers our people, I am almost certain that there are more people involved at the headquarters" Shinji responds.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll take care of that, tell the others who treat this problem as discreetly as possible, we do not want to raise suspicions" Shinji nods and says goodbye to us.</p>
<p>I approach the table where Rukia continues, who by the way was too silent during the meeting "who you are and that you have done with my midget," I say and suddenly I feel that the air I'm missing, damn it, I think I'm not in The ability to speak at this time.</p>
<p>"It's what you get to keep calling me Midget," he tells me as he leaves the room and goes to the elevator.</p>
<p>I compose myself from the blow and follow her "Well, you have nothing to say about the meeting" I ask her, I see her stay thoughtful and turn to see me "not really, although I did not understand that last part of the conversation with Shinji" - I nod - " Come, let's get out of here first and I'll explain to you on the way "she nods and we go down to return to the clan headquarters.</p>
<p>We got in the car and we left, I hear then that she speaks to me "Well now explain to me what that whole thing with Shinji was about".</p>
<p>"Some time ago Shinji approached me to inform me that among his new recruits he noticed a small group that was acting something strange-she interrupts me-" were they strange how? she asks me a little confused.</p>
<p>"Well, let's see how I explain, Shinji has a knack for detecting traitors, I don't know how he does it, but when he sets his eye on someone, that someone turns out to be a traitor - I shrugged - so he came to me telling me about these people and I gave him a white card to investigate and asked him to speak to the rest of the Shatei-gashira for permission to investigate their men, especially the new recruits. "</p>
<p>"So today he confirmed your suspicions, right?" I nod "Exactly but as he said his investigation covers only the territories of my Shatei-gashira, now it is my turn to investigate at the clan headquarters where according to him there is more than we can imagine".</p>
<p>"So those people who are investigating who or who they work for" Rukia asks me, sighing and looking directly into her eyes before answering "Probably for one of Aizen's allied clans or maybe they are Shatei from Hueco Mundo".</p>
<p>I can't believe what I hear, Aizen also has his tentacles within the Shiba clan, it can't be, I can't allow him to destroy them like he destroyed mine, I'm so deep in my thoughts that I hear a voice calling me from afar.</p>
<p>"Rukia, oi Rukia are you listening to me - I hear them calling me - MIDGET" I hear him yelling at me and that's what makes me react.</p>
<p>"What's the matter, FOOL, why are you yelling at me?" I asked Ichigo while I hit him on the arm.</p>
<p>"Hey and why the hell are you hitting me - she complains while he rubs her arm - and I yelled at you because I had been calling you for a while and you didn't answer me."</p>
<p>I nod and look at him "Ichigo-I call him-we have to do something, we can't allow Aizen to do to your clan the same as he did to mine."</p>
<p>I see him sigh and lean back in the car seat "I know, midget, don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen."</p>
<hr/>
<p>I just nodded and we continued on our way, when we got to the headquarters I say goodbye to him and I see him heading to the main hall, I imagine meeting Kaien and his father, while I go to my room to reflect a little on what happened at the meeting and the information Ichigo gave me about Aizen's infiltrators in the clan. I don't know when I fell asleep, what I do know is that I suddenly find myself sitting on the bed startled and drenched in sweat from the dream I just had. Once I have cleared my mind a bit, I get up and head to the bathroom to take a cold shower to finish shaking off that nightmare and regain control of my body.</p>
<p>Once ready and in control of my faculties again, I leave my room and go to the main hall hoping to find Kaien, I can't find him there, so I go to the second floor corridor where I meet him with Miyako-san. I greet them and talk to them for a while. "Kaien, can I go to Osaka to see the property my father left me," I ask him.</p>
<p>"Of course Rukia chan, no problem, let me coordinate with Ichigo and as soon as we've put everything in order, both of you can go to Osaka without any problem."</p>
<p>I nod and we continue talking for a while more, I ask him if he knows where Ichigo is, he indicates that he is in the Dojo training so I say goodbye to them and go to the Dojo, when I get there I see Ichigo training Jiu jitsu with one of the Kyodai , I'm surprised he's really good, he was training for a while longer and when he finished he came directly to me.</p>
<p>"Hello midget" greets me "Hello strawberry" I reply. He rolls his eyes and tells me to accompany him, on the way we talk about unimportant things and when we get to the corridor where our rooms are he tells me to wait for him in my room while he goes to freshen up from training.</p>
<p>It's been a while when I hear a knock on my door, I guess it's Ichigo and I tell him to come in, once I see him come in and close the door behind him I invite him to come over to my desk.</p>
<p>"I spoke to Kaien about our trip to Osaka and he told me that once they coordinate certain matters we can leave," I tell him.</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me as we still have some things to do regarding Aizen's movements and I need to speak to Ishida for help regarding possible infiltrators we may have here at HQ."</p>
<p>"And do you think he can discover something?" I ask him.</p>
<p>"Well - I see him run his hand over the back of his neck - this is something you will hear me say only once midget and if he leaves this room I will deny it to death, Ishida is very good at what he does not in vain He is the Saiko-komo of this clan, that's why I fully trust him to carry out this work, the only problem I can see in all this is the time factor and how good these people are to erase their tracks - he answers - now you opened the letters that were delivered to you this morning ”.</p>
<p>I shake my head "I was waiting for you to come."</p>
<p>He just nods and I proceed to take out the letters that I left hidden behind the mirror that I have in the bathroom, I take them to the desk and start to open them. The first is from Urahara, in which he expresses his condolences for my loss but at the same time is glad that I survived and puts himself at my entire disposal, then he proceeds to open the other letters and they all go along the same lines so I decide to write to you to those who responded.</p>
<p>"Ichigo, you have an estimate of how many days we would go to Osaka, it is to inform my father's contacts to meet there."</p>
<p>"I think in less than a week we should go midget" he replies.</p>
<p>That is why I am writing to you again to indicate that if you do not have any inconvenience or a problem that prevents you, I would like to meet with them in a week at my property in Osaka. Once the letters were ready, I asked Ichigo if he could take them to the mailbox which he agreed to, then we finished finalizing the details of our trip and said goodbye. Somewhat excited about the possibility of meeting my father's contacts, hoping inside me that they will become possible allies, I go to bed hoping that tonight I can rest a little and the nightmares do not haunt me.</p>
<p>Four days have passed since the letters were sent, in that time I have been practicing in the Dojo with some of the Shatei of the clan a bit of Aikido, Jiu jitsu and Kendo which has helped me improve my physical condition a little more, Ichigo has been to some of my trainings but has not participated directly in any of them since he has been busy with the Aizen matter and possible infiltrators in the clan.</p>
<p>On the night of the fourth day, Kaien reunites Ichigo and me after dinner. “Well Rukia chan, I think it's time for both of them to go to Osaka, Ichigo, his father and I have already finalized the necessary details to deal with the possible attacks from Aizen, so if you don't mind, you can leave tomorrow. "</p>
<p>"Thanks Kaien dono, of course I have no problem leaving tomorrow, Ichigo?" I turn to ask him.</p>
<p>"It's fine by me, but what are you going to tell the rest of the clan about our absence?" Ichigo Kaien asked him.</p>
<p>"Do not worry about that cousin, I will tell them that you are accompanying Rukia chan to fix matters related to the inheritance left by her parents, which by the way is not far from the truth and that they will return as soon as they conclude."</p>
<p>We both nod and on the way we set the departure time that will be early in the morning, I say goodbye and go to my room, once there I undress leaving only my panties and I lie on the bed looking forward to the new day and bring good things and definitely help me raise my clan again. "</p>
<p>As we planned first thing in the morning, Ichigo and I were in the lobby of the headquarters ready to leave, what we did not count on was that his father Isshin and his sisters would accompany us on this trip.</p>
<p>"ICHIGOOOOOO" I see Isshin pouncing on Ichigo who just received him with a blow sending him straight to the ground "Well done son every day you do better."</p>
<p>"Pssss, shut up old man, what are you still doing here, at this point I was doing to you in Karakura Town?"</p>
<p>"Son, I know you're dying to be alone with Shirayuki-chan to start practicing to become a grandfather, but that's not ..." Isshin couldn't finish when he was interrupted by Ichigo's fist sending him back to the ground. .</p>
<p>"SHUT UP PERVERTED OLD MAN."</p>
<p>"Well, enough you two - Kaien dono intervenes - Ichigo, Shirayuki chan have everything ready for the trip."</p>
<p>"If Kaien dono we are ready to go, the only thing I do not know is how long we will be away because I need to evaluate well what my father left me" I answer without going into great details since we do not know who could be listening to us at this moment.</p>
<p>"I understand Shirayuki-chan take the necessary time, anything that happens that requires Ichigo's presence here I will let you know immediately" Kaien dono replied.</p>
<p>"Do not worry my dear third daughter since we know that the issues you are going to deal with are very important and require serious treatment, Kaien and I made the decision that both me and the twins would accompany you for a few days, happy my little Shirayuki -chan? ".</p>
<p>I don't know what to say, I think I'm in a state of Shock, I turn to see Ichigo who is worse than me, however, he is the first to react "What's wrong old man, how is that going to accompany us, what the hell you and the twins are going to do there ”.</p>
<p>"I already told you, Ichigo, I am going to accompany my third daughter to give her a little of my wisdom when she has to deal with matters that concern her" answers a serious Isshin.</p>
<p>I notice Ichigo's intention to start a new fight with his father so I decide to intervene, because thinking seriously about it, the presence of Isshin there when my father's contacts go would not hurt me "No problem Isshin-oji san in fact , your presence like that of the twins is more than welcome. ”I reply while out of the corner of my eye I can see Ichigo's face looking at me like I've gone crazy, so I decide to ignore him.</p>
<p>"Perfect, then I wish you all a good trip" Kaien dono says goodbye and with those words we left the headquarters and Ichigo, Isshin-oji san, the twins and I left for Osaka, I just hope I do not regret my decision to let Isshin -oji san will accompany us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Meeting with the new allies.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Urahara, Yoruichi, Shunsui and Isshin come to the rescue hahahahahaha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hollow world</strong>
</p>
<p>Aizen was meeting with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow finalizing the details for the distribution of his new drug "Arrancar" in the city of Tokyo.</p>
<p>"Aizen sama, how are we going to do with the Shatei-gashira of the Shiba clan, according to our informants they have given the order to report any strange movement around schools, university campuses, airports, roads and highways" asks Grimmjow.</p>
<p>"That's the least of it, Grimmjow, as long as we have some of our employees at the checkpoints we shouldn't have a bigger problem, however, if it is necessary to set a scenario that causes enough impact and uproar to generate the necessary distraction for our product passes we will do it and if this is not enough I myself will take care of using my best cards - answers Aizen - do you have any other questions regarding what is being raised here Grimmjow - shakes his head - well then you can withdraw and Grimmjow - stops him before he retires - I don't want any mistakes, make it clear to your people. "</p>
<p>"That's how it will be done Aizen sama, now I'm retiring" Grimmjow said goodbye.</p>
<p>Aizen watches him as he leaves, then turns to Urquiola "our people inside HQ who have informed you."</p>
<p>"The same as Grimmjow informed us that they are transferring his men, also that Kurosaki san left the city with his fiancée to resolve matters related to the girl's inheritance" Urquiola informed him.</p>
<p>"I see and Stark has confirmed the identity of the fiancée as I requested."</p>
<p>"If he did and he confirmed that everything is in order, that the girl is who she says she is."</p>
<p>Aizen is thoughtful about it but doesn't add anything else regarding that matter "Let's see Kurotsuchi, I need to check that everything is fine and goes according to plan".</p>
<p>
  <strong>Osaka</strong>
</p>
<p>We arrived in Osaka in the afternoon and a car was already waiting for us at the exit of the Osaka airport, it was a private car and the driver from what I could see was known to Isshin and Ichigo, we entered the car and were driven to a complex of apartments located in the same town of Itami. Upon arriving at the place, the person invites us to enter the three-story complex that incidentally has a small restaurant on its ground floor.</p>
<p>Before entering the building, Isshin turns to me "Ah, but how rude I am, I have not made the relevant introductions, Rukia chan I introduce you to my good friend Tessai, Tessai I introduce you to my son Rukia chan's fiancee."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you Rukia-san I'm very happy to see you again and have you here with us" he greets me.</p>
<p>I return the greeting ignoring what his words implied, I suppose then that he knows me but, of what and why I do not remember him. I put my thoughts aside when I hear him tell us to follow him, we enter through a side door and we begin to climb some stairs that take us to the first floor once there he directs us to an office, he tells us to take a seat while announcing our presence. I feel Ichigo next to me who bumps my shoulder with his, which makes me look at him "Calm midget, everything will be fine" I hear him say just seat and I keep looking at the office where we are, it is beautifully decorated with pieces belonging to the Muromachi era , Edo and Meiji.</p>
<p>While I am enraptured admiring the pieces there, the door opens giving way to Tessai again but this time accompanied by a man with a somewhat ridiculous hat and a fan in her hands and a woman with cat eyes and great attributes.</p>
<p>"My, my, what do we have here - says the stranger as he covers his mouth with the fan and takes a quick look at who we are in the room - but it is my dear friend Isshin, his two adorable daughters and his idiot son ".</p>
<p>I hear Ichigo huffing and cursing next to me and while Isshin-oji san and the twins greet the man, I see the woman approach Ichigo in a somewhat feline way and in that she hugs him, drowning him between her great attributes "Ah Ichigo But how have you grown, I hope you are no longer ashamed to see me without ... "she is interrupted by Ichigo who pushes her" Shut up I don't know what you are talking about "I hear him yell at her with a flushed face.</p>
<p>The woman laughs at her reaction and turned to see me "Hello Kuchiki-san, it's a pleasure to have you here with us again."</p>
<p>My whole body tenses at the greeting from him, another person who apparently knows who I am but I have no idea who he is, I think to myself "Ummm excuse me, do you know me?" I ask them addressing both the man and the woman, in that I see the boy in the hat approaching me but his face no longer denotes any mockery but quite the opposite "Good afternoon Kuchiki-san as my partner said it is a pleasure to have you here, I'm sorry everything that happened to your father and the clan, my name is Kisuke Urahara and she is Yoruichi Shihoin a pleasure ”.</p>
<p>Hearing those names I feel that everything around me is distorted, I feel that my legs are going to fail me at some point so I feel the need to lean on the closest thing to me, which is Ichigo's arm, they really are not me I can believe they are here, this is really happening, a thousand questions flood my head right now, but Ichigo's voice takes me out of my train of thought "Oi midget, are you okay?" he asks me and I answer him by giving him a good blow on the arm that until now has served me as support.</p>
<p>"Hey, why was that?", He yells at me as he rubs his arm.</p>
<p>"That's for telling me midget, strawberry - I answer with a frown and turn to see the two people whose names were in my father's notebook - so, you two are the people I was going to meet."</p>
<p>This time it is the woman who answers me "That's right Rukia san, Isshin contacted us to inform us of your arrival today so we advance our trip".</p>
<p>I am a bit surprised by the information the woman gives me because I did not know that Isshin-oji san knew these people, although on second thought I imagine that Kaien dono informed him about what we found in my father's notebook and if Isshin is friends with These people, as I can see for sure, informed them themselves about the letters I sent them and again I am taken out of my train of thought this time by Isshin-oji san himself.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before, but how will you understand after the information my silly son gave us -" Hey "I hear Ichigo complaining in the background - about possible Aizen infiltrators in our headquarters ..."</p>
<p>I interrupt him "Okay Isshin-oji san, I understand what you mean, I'm a little surprised, that's all - I see everyone nod and continue this time addressing Yoruichi and Urahara - I'm very happy to finally meet them you can't imagine how much Wait for this moment, after deciphering their names in my father's notebook and receiving their responses to my letter - I take a breath to calm myself down a bit - really thank you for taking the time to meet with me ”.</p>
<p>"Quiet Kuchiki-san is the least we can do after not being able to do much to prevent the fall of the Kuchiki clan, besides your father was a great man and a good customer" Urahara tells me.</p>
<p>"Well, since we're done with introductions, Kisuke, why don't you show us where we're going to stay tonight, so we can settle in and then keep catching up?" Isshin-oji san intervenes.</p>
<p>"Sure follow me, Tessai left her suitcases in their respective rooms, after they freshen up, go down to the restaurant for dinner and we will continue talking a little more", instructs Urahara.</p>
<p>We go up to the second floor where he tells us that he, Yoruichi san and Isshin-oji san are staying there, we continue going up until we reach the third floor where he takes us to a room with a double bed where the twins will be and then he directs us to another door with a double bed where he informs us, not before placing the fan on his mouth, that Ichigo and I will stay there.</p>
<p>"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT" Ichigo and I yelled in unison.</p>
<p>"Ah, sorry, but I don't have any more rooms available, so ..."</p>
<p>Ichigo cuts him off "and why the hell don't you give us the room the twins are occupying and let them sleep here?"</p>
<p>"Ah Ichigo-san, where would the fun be if he did something like this - he answers us covering his mouth with that stupid fan, I for my part only see it, I can't believe the impudence of this guy, my father actually did business with him - Come on, come on, your sisters are already settled but if you have so much trouble sharing the bed with the beautiful Kuchiki-san, sleep on the floor and that's it” He turns and leaves before hearing Ichigo's response.</p>
<p>When I turn around to see that Ichigo is the same or redder than me, Urahara's hint about Ichigo and me sharing the same bed didn't go unnoticed by either of us. I hear him sigh and watch him give way for me to enter the room. The truth is that it is not bad, it is quite spacious and has a small sofa, Ichigo and I see it and then I hear him sigh again and shake his head. We found our suitcases at the foot of the bed and began to unpack, while hanging my clothes in the closet I heard Ichigo calling me to show me a small bathroom with a bathtub included which I really did not expect, but which is very welcome.</p>
<p>As I leave Ichigo hanging his clothes inside the closet, I head to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I come out of the bathroom already dressed and ask Ichigo if he's ready to go down for dinner, he shakes his head and tells me to go ahead while it's his turn to freshen up from the trip and I guess about the bad time that both Yoruichi and Urahara did happen.</p>
<p>I leave the room and go directly to the restaurant, there I meet Isshin-oji san, the twins, Tessai and Yoruichi.</p>
<p>We sat down and started a casual and unimportant conversation, we were like that for a while when I see Ichigo enter with a face of few friends followed by an Urahara with a big smile on his face, I look at Ichigo sit next to me cursing, at that I heard Urahara say "Well, since we are all here, Tessai, please have them bring us food."</p>
<p>After a delicious dinner, the twins and Tessai leave, leaving Ichigo, Isshin, Yoruichi, Urahara, and me.</p>
<p>"Good Kuchiki-san, as I told you before, I am glad that you are well and that you have contacted us", Urahara comments.</p>
<p>"Thanks to you for being here, I know you know what happened between Aizen and my clan and I guess Isshin-eye san brought you up to date on how I got to him - I see Urahara and Yoruichi nodding - well as I indicated in my letter, my father left me their names in a notebook with no further information except that I would contact you if something happened to him ”.</p>
<p>"Here we are Rukia-san so what do you expect from us?" Yoruichi san asked me.</p>
<p>"My intention is to raise my clan again and destroy Aizen in the process, I do not know what they do or the relationship they had with my father, I just know that he must have trusted you a lot if I left you as a contact if something happened to him , I - at this point I take a breath because I feel that it depends on my explanation if they help me or not - I just want to be strong and have enough information that not only helps me become the new Kumicho of my clan and also gives me weapons to destroy Aizen. "</p>
<p>I see how Isshin, Yoruichi and Urahara sa look at each other, then Isshin-oji san takes the floor "And your son, what do you have to say about all this?".</p>
<p>I turn to see Ichigo who has a more serious face than normal "I already told you old man that I will help and accompany Rukia in the whole process of rebuilding her clan and now that Aizen is also threatening our clan I will be her support along with our clan's Shatei-gashira to help her destroy Aizen. "</p>
<p>I can only smile when I hear him because I'm glad I can count on him so I turn around to see Urahara again. “A couple of other things, they weren't the only names my father gave me, as I contacted you through a letter and although you replied, I'm not sure whether or not you will come to Osaka to meet me. "</p>
<p>"And what is their name Rukia-san? We may know them and we could get in touch with them so they can come and meet us," Yoruichi asks me.</p>
<p>I turn around to see Ichigo who already has his eyes on me, we speak through the gaze, he just lifts his shoulders and nods his head and it is then that I decide to give him the names of the other people, begging that they know and let them enter is the person who can help me to reveal the information contained in the memory card.</p>
<p>"Their names are Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake and Yukio Hans Vorarlberna."</p>
<p>"Of course we know them all, Rukia chan, in fact, you also know one of them, Jushiro Ukitake, general manager of the Central Bank of Tokyo," Isshin tells me.</p>
<p>Ichigo and I turned to see each other, of course I am stupid, that name sounded familiar to me "Do you know if any of them are computer scientists or something like that" I ask them expectantly.</p>
<p>"Of course, Yukio, who is one of the best if not the best hacker there is currently" Urahara replies and a wave of relief runs through my body, I am finally going to know what that diabolical memory card contains, I think for myself.</p>
<p>"Why are you asking Rukia-san?" Yoruichi interrogates me.</p>
<p>"Because my father left me a memory card but I could not access its content, apparently the only one who can unlock it is the person who encrypted it and I was wondering if any of the names my father left could help me access the content of the card ".</p>
<p>"I see - Urahara tells me - if it was most likely Yukio, don't worry Kuchiki-san we'll bring Yukio here."</p>
<p>I nod and we keep talking and there I discover that Yoruichi is a mercenary, that Urahara sells weapons, that Shunsui is in the casino and alcohol business and Ukitake is in charge of bank fraud. After the night, Ichigo, Yoruichi and I agreed to go early tomorrow morning to see the property my father left me.</p>
<p>We said goodbye and Ichigo and I went to our room but when we entered we both collided with an issue that we had apparently forgotten until now and that we had not had time to discuss: how we were going to sleep. I hear Ichigo sigh and move behind me, I see him go to the closet where he takes out some sheets and clothes, then he goes to bed where he grabs a pillow and goes to the sofa where he leaves everything and then goes into the bathroom, I look at him silently As I sit on the bed When he comes out of the bathroom with his nightwear, it is my turn to go in and change and when I come out he is already lying on the sofa but when I see him there I know that he is uncomfortable because his legs are hanging out of it, I for my part go to bed and I wish him good night although I know that for him it will not do so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Plans begin to take shape.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rukia meets the rest of her father's allies, finally accesses the information on the memory card, her relationship with Ichigo becomes closer, training begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>The next morning I wake up before the alarm goes off as usual, I wake up a bit disoriented because I didn't recognize where I was then I remembered that I was in Osaka, automatically my gaze goes to the sofa where Ichigo is and as I suspected he was a mess Total, he was in a position that even in Yoga should not exist and with the sheet all turned up and thrown to the ground, I sigh I look for the clothes that I'm going to put on and I go to the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed, when I go out Ichigo is still asleep and since it is still a little early I let it rest a little more.</p>
<p>I go down the stairs and go to Urahara's office where I amuse myself admiring all the pieces of the different times that it has there until I reach a display case where there is a beautiful Katana with the Tsuba and Tsuka totally white decorated with an equally white ribbon as well. that her Saya is really impressive, I'm so focused on admiring her beauty that I don't realize when Yoruichi comes in, she greets me and invites me to the kitchen where we can have breakfast, when we leave the office we meet Ichigo and tell her where We were going what makes him join us, while we had breakfast, Isshin, Urahara and the twins joined the table. Once we finished, we said goodbye and headed for Kita-ku.</p>
<p>Upon arriving at the site, Yoruichi, Ichigo and I approached the property which turns out to be a small three-story building that is not in as bad a condition as I had thought, however Ichigo points out that some renovations need to be done. and plumbing and electrical work from the rest there should be no major problem for me to start using it.</p>
<p>I nodded and once the inspection was over we returned to Itami, we arrived after noon and when we entered Tessai was waiting for us to inform us that Urahara was waiting for us in the office, we went upstairs and when we entered there was a peculiar man in a pink kimono flowery on top of his clothes and a blond young man who must be roughly the same age as Ichigo.</p>
<p>"Ah Kuchiki-san welcome come - So I head over to where he was - I introduce you to Shunsui and Yukio I think you were waiting for them, right?" Urahara asks me.</p>
<p>"Yes of course, I am Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"The pleasure is mine Kuchiki-san you don't know the relief it gave me when I received your letter, to know that one of the Kuchiki clan survived and that someone was nothing more and nothing less than Byakuya's daughter, as I replied in my letter I am very sorry for your loss and from now on you can count on me for anything.</p>
<p>I thank him and turn to Yukio who looks at me with total indifference "Hi, I'm Rukia Kuchiki and I have something in my power that seems to have to do with you - I see him show a bit of interest so I continue." - You see that my father left me a memory card that apparently only you can unlock ”.</p>
<p>He only sees me and extends his hand, at first I find it difficult to understand what he wants but Ichigo takes me out of my confusion "midget takes out the card you carry with you" he tells me what makes me turn around to look in my backpack not without first to leave Ichigo jumping and rubbing his shin from the kick I just gave him.</p>
<p>I take out the card and hand it to him, then I watch him take his laptop and a device out of his bag and put the card in, he sits down on Urahara's desk and starts writing and after a few minutes he tells me to come closer and I can finally see what's on the damn card. What I see leaves me speechless are pages of information from the most important men in the country. Ichigo, who is also next to me, only manages to say a loud "Shit" which, of course, gets the attention of the rest of the people in the room.</p>
<p>Urahara and Shunsui approach where we are and when they see what we are seeing, I hear Urahara emit a whistling "Well Kuchiki-san there you have enough material not only to raise your clan but to blackmail and destroy everyone who was involved in the disappearance of your clan and the murder of your father ”.</p>
<p>Hearing those words, I feel that things are finally working out in my favor, that I will finally be able to face Aizen on an equal footing, I look away from the screen and address the men in front of me "Urahara sama, Shunsui sama, Yukio sama. I'm counting on all of you to help me destroy Aizen. "</p>
<p>I see them look at each other and nod, I only have thoughts of thanks to my father for trusting me and leaving me in charge of his greatest pride, the Kuchiki clan.</p>
<p>After updating the rest of the group, we had dinner and fine-tuned some strategies as Ichigo and I will start training both in handling weapons and in hand-to-hand combat, plus I would meet with Shunsui who would be in charge of teaching me how to manage casinos and alcohol smuggling.</p>
<p>Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, Shunsui, Ichigo and I agreed to meet the next day to study the information on the card well and thus plan the actions that we would begin to take from it.</p>
<p>It has been a very long day so I decide to say goodbye and head to the room when halfway there I hear Ichigo yell at me "Oi midget wait for me", I just roll my eyes and continue on my way as if I had heard him.</p>
<p>Upon reaching the room I hear someone panting behind me "Hey midget you didn't hear me back there, I told you to wait for me"</p>
<p>"And what is the difference that I will wait for you or not strawberry, if in the end we both came to the same room, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah-I see him rub his neck-but that's not the point here, the point here is that you ignored me and didn't wait for me," he complains.</p>
<p>I just snorted "whatever" I say, I turn around, pick up my clothes and go to the bathroom, I take a long relaxing shower and when I go out I find an Ichigo looking at me with a frown more than ever "What?" I ask him.</p>
<p>"I hope you haven't used up all the hot midget water."</p>
<p>"Well, if I did, it's your fault for not telling me that you wanted to take a bath too," I tell him without giving it much thought and go to bed while listening to him curse and close the bathroom door.</p>
<p>I do not know what time it is when I feel a pair of hands that seem to shake me and I hear a distant voice that calls me "Midget awake" I hear that voice over and over again until in the middle of sobs and tremors I wake up, I try how I can focus my seen when I meet a pair of amber eyes looking at me with anxiety and concern.</p>
<p>"Rukia, are you okay?" I heard him ask me.</p>
<p>In the midst of my daze I can barely vocalize "Yes, I think so" but both he and I know that it is not like that, my whole body is still shaking and a cold sweat runs down my back and my face reflects tears that until now I did not know that I had.</p>
<p>"Psss, you don't have to pretend you know, come on, let's go so you can take off those wet clothes before you get sick."</p>
<p>How can I get out of bed and Ichigo helps me get to the bathroom, where he leaves me before giving me a change of dry clothes so I can change "I'm out here, I'm not going anywhere if you need me just call me" he says and close the door leaving me room to compose myself and change.</p>
<p>Once I've gotten a bit of control over my body and mind, I walk out of the bathroom and, just as promised, find Ichigo leaning by the door.</p>
<p>"All right" he asks me and I just nod, he brings me closer to the bed and gives me a glass of water.</p>
<p>We were in comfortable silence for a while and when I think the worst is over "Thanks Ichigo, sorry if I woke you up"</p>
<p>"Easy midget, it's not that I was resting a lot, that sofa was not made for people like me to sleep - I see it looking me up and down - but that they were made for people like you."</p>
<p>I know where that comment is going so with what little strength I have I hit him on the arm, he just looks at me and smiles, I sigh and lie on the bed when I feel like he is going to get up, I stop him "Ichigo, can you stay a little more with me?</p>
<p>He looks at me meditating what he has to do "Fine but move this is my side of the bed" he tells me, I just snort but with a smile on my lips and there we remain in silence enjoying at least my part of Ichigo's company. I don't know how long it takes until the dream comes back to me.</p>
<p>I feel a sensation of heat under me, which confuses me a bit so I open my eyes slowly and shake as I can the lethargy that always leaves me a bad night, when I am finally aware of where I am I feel that my head is under the source of my heat and although I feel that it is a bit hard I enjoy the heat it gives me, I also notice that my arm is wrapping something just as hard but just as hot, so I pay attention to the fact that the source of my warmth is a body and trying Not to panic I search with my eyes who that person is and when I raise my face I find a mass of orange hair "Ichigo" I whispered, so how can I try to get away from him as slowly as possible so as not to wake him up but when I try to distance myself between us I feel that something prevents me and when I turn around to look it is Ichigo's own arm that holds me next to his body and does not let me move freely, I try to move again but this time I try to get up I pull his arm a bit in the process, but when I think I'm going to make it, I feel Ichigo's arm press me against him again which infuriates me a bit and when I lift my face I find amber eyes looking at me with a spark of mockery and satisfaction. "Hello midget" he says with a big smile and although I feel my heart leap, his confident attitude annoys me so I respond in the only way I can answer him, I give him a strong blow to the stomach, taking the air out and removing it. his face that smile of satisfaction he had and finally releasing me from his embrace.</p>
<p>"That's what you think of an idiot, confident and for calling me midget" I yell at him as I go to the bathroom trying to hide my blush and the excitement I feel being wrapped in his arms.</p>
<p>When I come out of the bathroom I notice that the bed is already made and he is in the closet looking for his clothes "Now I can use the bathroom, midget" he asks me.</p>
<p>I roll my eyes "Of course you can strawberry" I answer him with a smile on my lips, I see him roll his eyes and smile at me "Yes, whatever" he tells me as he enters the bathroom.</p>
<p>When we left the room I thought we were going to feel uncomfortable about what happened this morning but apparently nothing changed between us maybe we were a little closer than before but nothing beyond that, we got to the kitchen and there was Tessai waiting for us with breakfast. Once we finished we went to the Urahara office to start printing the information on the memory card. We were at it when Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin and Shunsui entered.</p>
<p>"Well, well, I see that they already started without us and I thought you two would take more time in your room" Urahara tells us with the fan covering his mouth.</p>
<p>"Ahhh Kisuke I don't know what you were thinking knowing that Ichigo sure covered himself with the sheet up to his head so as not to see Rukia-san in nightwear" Yoruichi commented mockingly.</p>
<p>"MASAKIIIII what have I done to deserve this, my idiot son does not know how to recognize a beautiful woman having her in front of him, so we will never be Masaki grandparents, WHY? WHY?". Yells an exaggerated Isshin.</p>
<p>I can't believe what I'm hearing and when I turn around to see Ichigo, his face tells me everything.</p>
<p>"BUT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, I'M NOT A PERVERT LIKE YOU" Ichigo yells very angry.</p>
<p>At this point in the discussion I can't take it anymore and I start to laugh, when I calm down a little I see that everyone around me looks at me a little astonished with my reaction “I'm sorry - I take a little air - but I have never witnessed such an argument. ridiculous like this, sorry ”I tell them as I finish compiling myself.</p>
<p>"Now that the time for clowns is over, let's move on to more serious matters," I tell them as I hand each one of them a part of the documents my father left behind.</p>
<p>When I give the last batch to Ichigo, I see in his eyes a note of apology and thanks for not giving more importance to what happened before I just nod and smile at him.</p>
<p>We spent a while studying the documents, the information in them is, as Urahara said, blackmail material and reckoning.</p>
<p>"Very good Rukia-chan, the information Byakuya left us is surprising and I can assure you that we can get a lot out of it, especially if you want to stop Aizen and raise up the Kuchiki clan" Isshin-oji san tells me.</p>
<p>"However, I suggest that you first concentrate on everything related to your training and repair of the property so that you have a place to concentrate your clan - recommends Isshin - I know from Ichigo and Kaien that there are still loyal to the Kuchikis, if you wish we can help you to try to contact them and once you are installed in your property and with your people we can start to implement your plans ”.</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me, Isshin-oji san, I really appreciate everything you are doing for me."</p>
<p>"It's nothing Kuchiki-san that we owe to Byakuya" Shunsui tells me.</p>
<p>"Well if we end up here Ichigo, Rukia-san it's time to start his training" Yoruichi tells us.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>Tsuba</strong>: Part that separates the blade from the handle. It used to be decorated with natural motifs.</p>
<p><strong>Tsuka</strong>: mango.</p>
<p><strong>Saya</strong>: katana sheath</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>